You found me drowning
by HalesXxGriffiths
Summary: Jax! This is a story where you help. Full details inside. So I know it's been done before, but i think youll enjoy this! Im not sure what else to say... but i dont do lemons I forgot to say that inside Sorry. Warning: mention of abuse in later chapters.
1. Challenge thing, its YOUR Time

**Okay. So this IS a Jax (JacobxMax) story! **

**But this is different. I have written an prologue and first chapter but then it' your turn! After every chapter I will remind you to tell me what YOU want to happen. After about 5-6 reviews for that chapter I'll try to somehow mix them together so they fit. **

**So remember to REVIEW. Tell me what YOU want.**

**And if no one reviews for like a month (********) then I will try to come up with something, but we don't want that do we? **

**Also if you like this set up; I have a few MR fics that are started and I can let you guys decide, or tell me if you want a twilight one. So that is all.**

**DON'T HOLD BACK! 3**

**~Hales**

**Ps; I will update (With reviews) about 1-2 times a week.**


	2. Prologue: You found me drowning

I was pitch black. It was raining so hard I could barely see the trees in front of my face let alone the rough, unforgiving waves crashing far below the cliff I was now scaling. I was trying to find shelter, a cave, anything. You see I am now alone. Fang, Angel and the rest of the flock left me; saying I was a danger to them all. They told me this in the air, said they were leaving forever, and to not follow them. I had started to fall. I fell fast. Fang hadn't tried to catch me. Neither had Iggy; they had left me for dead. Too bad for them I didn't die…but I cant fly anymore; when I had fell I went through trees and landed on hard rocks. I was probably going to bleed to death, but I didn't feel anything, I was too numb.

It had started raining about an hour ago, and it was muddy, so I had to watch my step. I looked up from my mud covered converse to see some dim lights. And in front of the light was the silhouette of a few people. I started running. "Hey!" I shouted over the howling wind. They looked up. "Please help m —!" I started to say, but I slipped. I slipped off the cliff, and I was falling fast.

I hit the water with a sickening thud, soon followed by my wailing arms and cried for help. I was drowning quickly. I looked up through the pouring rain and saw lanterns of a sort; I started yelling but my scream was caught in my throat as my head hit a rock at fast pace. I was knocked out instantly.

It was pouring rain, and I was still put on parole. Personally I think this is stupid because who would be stupid enough to go out in this weather…oh wait! I'm in this weather, but Quil and Seth got dragged into it too. We were lazy so we were just standing there looking into the woods and down the street.

It was about 0245 in the morning and we were going to head in when we heard someone yell "Hey!" We looked around and saw a girl running on the outskirt of the cliff, running. We couldn't really see her because of all the rain, but we just made out that she was about 18, and was very muddy. We couldn't see the other details like her face or hair, but she looked very lost and not only in the physical sense.

We rushed to get flash lights were we heard her yell "Please help m —!" And we watched her as she fell of the face of the cliff. And probably to the death. Me and Quil quickly took off, telling Seth to tell Billy to phone the rest of the pack for back up.

Quil ran to where she fell, and I ran to the bottom part to see if I could see her through the crashing waves. Just as Sam and Embry caught up with me, I saw her lifeless body bobby in and out of the rapids.

Sam looked at me to her to me again. "Don't even think —!" He started to say but I had already jumped into the water and was swimming over to her limp form. When I got to her I swam under and came up with her in my arms. I looked around for the shore and saw that the pack was in a line from the shore, out and holding a rope. I grabbed it and they pulled me in before we ran to my house. I looked down as I was running, and saw just how beautiful she was. Even though there was mud everywhere, she was breath taking and I knew that I _had _to get her safe.

I didn't even know this girl but it was like I did. And I loved her already.

When we got home, we put her on my bed. That's when we noticed she was bleeding to death; she had wings and they were draining of blood very fast.


	3. Chapter 1: You forgot me

_My head hurts!_ Was my first thought but why?! I heard people talking and tried opening my eyes only to find that I couldn't. After a few minutes my senses came back; I could smell that I was in a clean room; and I felt a warm hand in mine. It was weird somebody…holding me, caring for me. I hadn't had that in over two years. Whoever was holding my hand didn't notice I was awake, but they started talking in a small, soft, whisper;

"I'm sorry…I don't even know you, but I think this is all my fault. Your probably going to run when you wake up. You don't need me…but I…I need you, which is really weird. I feel like I know you." The boy sighed. "You probably have a family and a boyfriend, I mean you're beautiful!"

I found my voice.

"My family left me and the love of my life left me to bleed to death." I still had my eyes closed but I felt hit jump a little then flinch at what I'd said.

I opened my eyes and saw a gorgeous tan boy sitting there. I felt a weird pull to him. I, too, felt like I knew him all my life.

"What?" He asked softly running a hand down my cheek.

"Oh! Good! You're awake I see!" Someone said behind the boy. I looked up and saw a man in a white coat. I jumped up, screaming and started to run, but because of injuries I fell... well I would have fell on my face if it weren't for this boy who caught me.

He carried my back to the bed. I started shrinking back into myself as the doctor came near me. "Please don't hurt me." I whimpered, closing my eyes shut tight (I know this isn't what I would have done three years ago…but it's different now.). I felt a warm hand stroke my hair and down my arm; I instantly moved away. I looked up to see so much hurt on his face.

"What happened to you?" He said quietly.

"Don't hurt me…please!" I said again. "Don't make me go through that again! Please…just kill me now!" I ended up crying; like I said; I've changed a lot in the past two plus years.

More boys like the first came and pushed the 'doctor' out of the room.

"Jacob. What's happened to her?" The tallest one asked the one beside me.

"I don't know." he murmured. "But I believe she has had a great deal of pain before this."

I whimpered, and Jacob asked the others to leave. When they where gone, he climbed onto the bed and pulled me to him. I was stiff but then relaxed. I sighed and buried my head in his chest.

"Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you. I'll never let anyone hurt you again. Just tell me more about you. I want to know you more. I want to help you." He was saying while stroking my head and back.

Three hours later, we knew everything about each other, but after much protest of course. I was now in his arms on the bed I was being forced to stay on because I almost died. I was trying to sleep and Jacob was humming a lullaby in my ear.

He started to get up but I didn't want him to go so I grabbed at him blindly. "Sorry." He whispered. "I thought you were asleep." He sat back down and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

~2 week later~

"Get up honey. Today's your first day in school." Jacob said from beside me.

A lot of things have happened to me in the last two weeks, here are some in no apparent order;

~I found out Werewolves, and Vampires were real.

~I found out what imprinting was, and I'm really starting to like it.

~I moved into Jake's house. Yes we share a bed, but we never do _that. _

~I was enrolled in school here.

~My mom and sister are living in hotel looking for a house, because I'm here.

~Jake has threatened to rip Fang's head off.

~Jake accepts that I'm not totally over the Flock and lets me cry on him.

~Emily and I hang out almost everyday and are best friends.

~I got new clothes.

~I got over my soft stage and am now my hardcore old self.

~Billy is more of a dad then Jeb.

~Leah hates me.

~I found out I make really long lists.

"No!" I said snuggling deeper into him. He chuckled.

"Come on hun." He said before picking me up.

"Ah! No!" I screamed. "I need to get dressed! Jake! Put me down you big meanie."

He put me down on the kitchen table and put a hand over his heart. "That heart my heat you know!"

"No it didn't you dork!"

I leaned up and gave him a kiss, but someone cleared their throat. We broke apart and looked at Billy.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning." He said then added, "You should go get dressed." I gave Jake a pointed look then saw that he only had boxers on. I smiled and ran to our room before locking him out.

"Hey!" He started banging on the door. I could hear Billy laughing too.

I walked away from the door and chose my out fit. I put on a gray long sleeve shirt; it was tight at the top then flowed out, the sleeves were loose but tight at the wrists; it had a V-neck kind of thing. For pants I had on bell-bottomed grey low-ride jeans. I slid into some black and white check Vans, before putting my hair into a loose pony tail.

Before walking out of the room I grabbed the back-pack that was now stuffed with school crap. When I walked to Jake was sitting in a chair with his back to me. Sneaking slowly over to the chair, I got ready to jump. I counted to three before leaping over the chair and into his lap while he went _Oof! _I laughed.

Jake cupped my chin and whispered, "I love your laugh. And you are totally hot today. I swear I will kill every single guy that stares at you, which will be a lot." I smiled and thought about how Fang had never said that, well he never said that I had a nice laugh. Tears welled up in my eyes and Jake seeing this, pulled me closer to him. "Don't worry about him. He was stupid to give up something so beautiful! I will _never _let him hurt you again, okay, sweetheart?"

Fifteen minutes later we were in his new (Well not _new, _new but still new) VW bug, going to drop me off to face a whole day without my Jake.

We pulled up to the school and Jacob got out to open my door. When I got out I looked around at everyone staring, but before I could do anything I was in the middle of a long slow kiss. My back was pressed against the car and I just forgot everything. All too soon Jake broke away.

"I'll miss you." I whispered.

"Yeah, same here." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before getting in the Bug and driving off. When I got to the front doors a boy in my grade came and opened the door for me.

"Hey. I'm Tyler. You want me to show you around?" I nodded hesitantly but saw Edward and Bella (I was friends with them, too) and rushed over to them.

"Oh. Hey." Bella said with a smile.

"Hey. Could you point me to the office?" I asked.

Edward agreed to and we set off, beginning a very long and hectic day.

The final bell finally rang and I rushed out to my locker, put my stuff in it, took my homework and ran outside to wait for my prince charming.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see non-other than Fang. But he didn't seem to know who I was.

"Hey," He said with a cocky grin. I'm guessing he owns this school. "So, you single?" Pfft. He _wishes!_

"No actually I'm not." I said stiffly. My voice must have changed because he didn't recognize it.

He looked taken aback. "What? Who's better then me?!"

Just then the Bug pulled out and Jake jumped out. He came, wrapped his arms around my waist and started nuzzling my neck saying, "Hey, baby."

I looked Fang dead in the eye and said; "Him." And walked away.

We got into the car and I sighed noticeably as we made our way out of the school grounds. Jake looked over at me with concern and said, "Who was that, and what was it about?"

"Fang. He asked me out." I sighed again.

"_What?!" _He nearly shouted and started to shake.

I put a comforting hand on his arm. "Don't worry. He didn't recognize me." And that kinda hurt. I mean the least he could do after leaving me to die was remember my face! I looked around and saw that we weren't going the usual way home. I looked at Jake.

"Hey, where we going?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You have to go for that check up with Carlisle." He said laughter in his voice as I humpff.

**A/N I forgot to say that the Cullens and Max know each other's secrets and they let Jake arounf more because of Max and Bella being friends (Cuz she cant live wifout her Jake ^.^) And I didn't want this to be like all the other ones where Max and Bella are besties but they are good friends.**

Fang's POV.

Ouch.

"You just got _told, _man!" Iggy said coming up from behind me. "But I will admit she is a total hottie."

"You're blind you idiot!" I growled.

"No! Are you kidding?!" He said sarcastically. He continued as if in thought, "So _that's _why every thing is black!"

I just punched him.

Just then Angel came out of the bushes…? That was a weird sentence. Anyway, she looked _pissed. _Did I mention she gets moody a lot, but not as much as Nudge because she…you know…girl crap.

"I cant believe you!" She screeched making people stop and wonder why the most popular guy was getting yelled at by a nine year old. "10!" She continued. "That was so stupid of you! That—!" She was cut off by Gazzy running up and whispering something in her ear. She nodded and ran to my car and hopped in. Um. What?

As I was driving us home, I thought about why I kicked Max out, (I do this about once a month.) So, yes it was me. I love Max, but I had to kick her out…then. Well you see the last time we had been to Dr.M's Max had been injured and needed an X-ray. When we looked at them we saw another chip-like thing in her left wing. Of coarse we couldn't take it out because she might not be able to fly. After that we had been getting attacked more often, and my conclusion was that it was the chip in Max's wing. So I kicked her out. But the attacks became more frequent. I mean, Max I'm guessing is dead. I left her to die. And I almost couldn't take it. But I got through I t because for about two moths there was no attacks so I blamed Max and thought she deserved it. I am such an idiot!

When new got home I thought about the new girl. I had changed a lot in the last two years…so I guess you could say Iggy rubbed off on me, but only a little. So I thought about hoe it would be like to kiss her…or to hold her. I just broke up with my last girlfriend because she was getting annoying. And then I thought about how when the new girl and her boyfriend I'm guessing, saw each other you could tell in their eyes that they felt like they were the luckiest people in the world. So I decided I would learn more about her then win her over. I mean she was the only girl who has ever rejected me…well Max did in the beginning but that was the past. Time to live in the future.

**So that's that! NOW don't forget to review! Tell me what you want. But remember it's a Jax not fax. But I can put one-sided if you want.**

**Iggy: this is so intense…**

**Me: Or tell me if you want me to talk to hear someone else's view (Ex: Alice, Angel, Edwars, Embry, Nudge…)**

**Thanks you! **

**~Hales**

**Remember I cant update till you review! 3**


	4. Chapter 2: You what?

**First of all I wanna say thanks to **Rosetta-Kimura and fairy_witch **for helping me with this chapter and ACTUALLY saying what they want to happen, but thank you also to everyone who reviewed.**

Gosh, last night after my check up with Carlisle (That was, like, 5 freaking hours long!) and we got home I totally just crashed. My hit the pillow and I was out like a light; my last thought being the feeling of my lover's arms wrap around me.

But now I am in my room getting dressed for the dreaded second day of school. I walked to our make-shift closet and found what I would be wearing today. I chose some skinny jeans that I wrote all over with names of my favourite bands **(I'm wearing jeans with my fav bands on them too! What are the odds?), **Then I put on a V-neck black shirt with giant white roses that are almost pixely; it hung off my shoulders so they were exposed. I teased my hair a little and left it down, bringing my bangs to the side so they went across my forehead.

As I was picking up my backpack I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me to them. I smiled as a pair of warm lips went to my neck going up until they reached the corner of my mouth. I decided to tease Jake; I turned my head so he thought I was going to kiss him but at the second I turned and walked out to eat. But of coarse Jake was not at all satisfied so as I reached just outside of the door he had me pinned to the wall and his lips attacking mine. Our lips melted together perfectly and it soon turned into a full out make-out session. A few minutes later we heard the clearing of someone's throat. We looked over and saw Billy, I smiled at him and he smiled back.

As he was making his way to the living room I thought I heard him mutter something like, "I probably shouldn't have let them share a room…let alone a bed." My face heated up and when Jacob saw this he chuckled before giving me a quick kiss and going to get breakfast ready.

I looked up as I heard…well stopped hearing everyone talking just like yesterday. I searched the parking lot for the Bug and found it not far away from where I stood. I watched as they both got out; said a few words; kissed then the VW drove away leaving the girl there. She walked over to the front doors and went inside oblivious to the stares she was getting; whether it was ogling from boys or glares from girls because of said boys.

I decided to wait until after school to talk to her, I would wait by her locker and wait. After I was done talking to her she would be falling over herself, knowing what she's been missing.

I know what you're all thinking; that there is something wrong with me but I feel like I need her, I want her…hey! I'm a growing guy with hormones! So yeah, I know she's not Max but it's good enough, because like I said; I just broke up with my girlfriend so I need someone else now.

I looked over to see Nudge taking some pills that said 'Midol' on it. Alright…? Iggy was talking to a guy named Ian; Gazzy was talking to Angel in a hushed whisper, trying to calm her down because she looked _pissed. _Again.

Aw well.

It was finally lunch.

I looked thought the herd of kids trying to get to the front of the line or trying to find friends or a place to sit. I finally spotted my group; we were the popular people; there was me, Ig, Ian, Neil, and Kyle (But there was always girls wanting to get in along with boys.). I walked over and sat down beside Kyle. When I looked over at him I saw that he was staring intently at something…now that I think about it, the rest of the guys were also looking at something.

I followed their gazes and saw that they were staring over at the Cullens. When I looked closer I saw that they were staring at the new girl; she was laughing, her head thrown back. And she looked _hot! _Her shirt was riding up a little and her hair was a little wild which looked _really good. _She turned abruptly and stared right at me. I stared back and tried to figure her out. There was a look of hurt and she pulled out her cell. After talking for a little she stood and left out the side door.

A few minutes pass and I look out side to see her leaning against her boyfriend against his (Their?) car. At first she was talking but then she started crying; making her makeup run. After some comforting on his part they kiss for a few searing seconds before he hops in the car and drives off waving.

"Hey! Earth to the Fangster!" Ig yells waving a hand in front of my face.

"Uh, what?" I said.

"So," Ian starts raising an eyebrow. "You want Max, huh?" He nodded his head toward the girl…Max? oh the irony.

Neil leaned in like he was telling a giant secret. "Guess what? You know that boy she's always with before and after school? Well, I heard that his name is Jacob, and they're going out." Um, not that big, Neil, but before I could say that he continued, "So I _heard _that they live together and that they even share the same room!" We all looked at him like he was crazy. "What?!"

"Neil?" Kyle started quietly "WHY WOULD THEY LIVE TOGETHER?!" He ended shouting…obviously ending in half the room looking at us. We all just glared.

Ian started to say something but the bell interrupted him. We all headed out separate ways.

Finally the final bell rings, and I am free. But I have to rush out of the class fast or I might miss that Max girl. I head over to where I saw her locker was and sure enough see her there getting her stuff; and no Jake in sight.

I walk over and prop myself against the lockers. She looks over and her eyes widen just a little, but other than that there's no emotion. "Hey." I said coolly.

"Hey" She said stiffly. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that my invitation is always open." I said smiling my magnificent smile. She wasn't affected.

"…invitation…?" She asked with a bored voice.

"The invitation to by my girlfriend." I said.

She snorted. "Yeah, right. No. Sorry, but I _love _my boyfriend, thank you very much." And with that she turned around and marched off, but not before I caught sight of her shoulder. Because of her shirt I could see her skin…and a bullet hole.

The same bullet hole Max had, when she helped Ella.

Holey shrimp.

I was about to run after her, beg for her forgiveness but Angel came and tugged on my arm and said, "Come on. We should go relax on the Beach."

So, we still going to the beach this afternoon? The guys and Emily wanted to play volleyball with us." Jake asked me when I got into the after my…incident at lunch Jake promised that we would relax.

I nodded and started spacing out. I think I'm finally fully happy. I mean, sure Fang is here, but he doesn't know who I am…so it's almost like there's a weight being taken off my shoulders. I feel like now that I can't disappoint (I guess that's the right word) Fang with bring with Jake I can truly enjoy myself, because I realize that I do truly love Jake and Fang doesn't love me, and I don't love him either. I smiled at that, then frowned; in these past weeks (What is it two, three?) we haven't said the L word to each other, and I think I'm ready to. Yes. I am going to tell Jake I love him at the beach. I can't believe it! I'm in love with Jacob Black.

I couldn't be any happier.

About six minutes later we reach the beach. I look over at Jake and see that he, too, looks very relaxed. We got out and found a spot to sit down (The guys and Em would be over later.) we watched the waves crashing and I remembered why I'm in such a good mood, despite that Fang had pissed me off before.

I turned to Jake to see him with a far off look in his eye. An idea strikes me, and in a moment I had jumped up and jumped onto Jake so we were now lying down. He smiles at me and brings my face down to his, crashing his lips to mine. My hands roam his bare chest before going up into his hair; his hand started on my neck and slowly made their way to my lower back. After what feels like an eternity, I break off and look into his eyes and say the words that are the truest thing I have ever said in my life, "I love you."

His smile faltered and he stares at me. I…don't think that's what he was expecting me to say. I blink than think about how I didn't think about how he might not love me back despite the whole imprinting thing. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that! I wasn't thinking…putting you on the spot like that. I'm so sorry!" I started to get off of him; hurt probably evident in my eyes, but strong warm arms brought me back down, then there were equally warm lips on mine. The kiss wasn't as hungry as the first one was; it was sweet, yet passionate. Jacob broke the kiss this time and cradled my face in his hands. His eyes are soft and he whispers the words, I realize, now, that I have wanted to hear since I met him; "I love you, too."

I smile the biggest smile I have ever smiled and lean down to kiss him again soon we are in a full make-out session. Jake's hands were roaming everywhere the same with mine. His tongue gently licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth eagerly. We started exploring each other's mouths. My hand just brushes the waistband of his shorts (causing him to shiver) when an angry voice interrupts yelling,

"WHAT?!"

We broke off and I shrank back into Jake's side.

We went to get our bathing suits before heading over to the beach. We landed in a forest type place just beside the sand/beach/waves. We were about to walk out when Angel put her hand up for us to wait and pointed to a couple on the beach not that far away. When I looked closer I saw that it was Max. And then almost too fast for my hybrid eyes to see, she was on him and making-out like there was no tomorrow. I tried to close my eyes but they wouldn't listen. I stared as she said something that I didn't catch. I looked at the flock with there mouths hung open. _What did she say?! _I wanted to scream but just then she started to mutter something too low for me to hear. She was barely in a crouch when _Jacob _pulled her back down which made me growl but she didn't fight back. He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. This time I heard what he said and wish I hadn't,

"I love you, too." Number one; he loves her. Number two; he loves her _too; _as in she's also in love with him. That was enough to get me blood boiling. The two started kissing furiously. _Jacob'_s hands were everywhere. After a while I noticed that they were probably French kissing and I got so pissed. That used to be me. I used to be the only one who could even touch her legs, never this much, and she looked _so _hot! She was wearing a bikini that was purple and red. Her hair was everywhere making her look hotter, and you could see all her curves, but you couldn't see her wings, except two long pink strips on her back; either she cut them off or they're in her back. Just then I saw her hand brush _his _waistband (Making his shiver), and making _me_ burst with anger and jealousy.

"WHAT?!" I yelled coming towards them. I saw Max shrink into _Jacob. _I felt Iggy and Nudge try to hold me back but they couldn't. When I got over there _Jacob _was trying to comfort Max who was shaking like a leaf by his side. "What the phoque?" **(Excuse me French. Seriously I'm bilingual and 'phoque' means seal. Now I cant get in trouble MAHAHA…anyway…) **

No one moved. I was past angry. I was about to yell for answers when,

"You brought this on yourself." Angel said from beside me sounding bored.

I looked at her. "What?" I snapped.

"It's your fault she doesn't love you anymore." She answered simply. She started examining her nails.

"So _you're _the infamous Fang, huh?" A voice says behind me. I turn and see it's _Jacob. _He's now standing up and has Max tucked under his arm, her arms securely wrapped around his waist, her face turned to his chest.

"What?" I ask. "Sorry, but I'm pretty popular at high school, _just to let you know."_ I finish smugly.

_Jacob _cocks an eyebrow. "So?"

"Well, that means that I'm, really, the opposite from infamous." I said like I was talking to a six year old

"Um, Dude, sorry to break it to ya, but if you let a girl that you 'love' bleed to death, fall off a cliff, and get knocked unconscious, then I'm not surprised that a stupid little high school is the only place you can my 'famous'. 'Cause, man, you are an as—arse!"

Did I really do that? Did I really let her —to sum it up— almost die?!

"Yes!" Angel snapped from beside. "No," She began again sarcastically, "The love of her fraking life would lie and say that _just _to make you feel bad. It's working, but still, you are stupider than I thought!"

Max looked up incredulously and _Jacob _became enraged. "YOU THINK I SAID THAT _JUST _TO MAKE YOU FEEL BAD?! THAT I WOULD LIE ABOUT DIVING INTO RAPIDS TO SAVE MAX'S LIFE?! THAT I WOULD LIE ABOUT HER BEING _SO _CLOSE TO DYING FROM BLOOD LOSE THEY HAD ALREADY STARTED CALLING MAX'S MOM TO MAKE FUNERAL ARANGEMENTS?!"

Ah, crap.

He gently pulled Max to a girl and a few other boys who look like _Jacob _and gave her to the girl, whispering something in her ear before the girl hugged Max close and _Jacob _pounced on me.

The force of it sent us flying and landed with me underneath him. He started punching me repeatedly. And let me tell you; it _hurt. _I vaguely the Flock yelling but they don't come to help, I'm pretty sure they're just staring. I get a punch in the gut and the air gets knocked out of me, in a _Woosh! _ I realize he probably won't give up until I pass out so I try to get up but he pushes me back down.

"DO. YOU. KNOW. WHAT. YOU. DID. TO. MAX?" he ground out; he was pushing his forearm into my neck.

I opened my mouth but stopped when we heard a quiet sob. We both looked over to see that the other girl was now crying into a tall boy and Max was sobbing against the shortest; probably one to two years younger. I looked up and saw that _Jacob _had a look of longing to be over there; to comfort Max.

And I took the opportunity.

I pushed his arm off my neck and brought both knees into his stomach effectively rolling us over. I then punched under his chin so his head snapped back. He turned his head to the side and coughed up blood. I seriously didn't think I punched _that _hard.

There was a small scream followed by me getting a hard quick in the stomach causing me to fall over. I got up and looked to see that Max was curled into a ball beside _Jacob _and clinging to him. Her breath hitched and she looked at me sharply, stood up (after kissing _him _on the cheek), and walked over to me. When she was a foot away from me, she put her hand back and punched me. Hard. I reeled back holding my jaw. If looks could kill I would be _so _dead right now.

Jacob stood up with some help with Max and they walked over to me again, and so did the other people. The flock was a little behind them.

Max stepped really close and growled, "I _really _hate you."

My reply was, "I love you, too."

I heard audible growls; Max turned and put a hand on _Jacob'_s chest while whispering something in his ear. He smiled and pulled her to him while I growled.

"This is _so _his fault" I heard Nudge mutter.

"Maybe we should have told him _before_." Gazzy whispered to someone.

"Yeah, well, that's too bad. I mean he says he _loooves _her, but he doesn't even know her face or her voice." Angel whispered back.

What?

Iggy came up behind me and grabbed my arm, I shrugged him off.

"Leave, Fang!" Max yelled. "I hate you! You left me to die, and then think you can come here and try to knock the love of my life out?! Are you really that stupid Fang? I. am. Over. You. I mean," She gave a dry laugh. "You didn't remember me, you didn't even make sure I was alive…or wait! Was that your plan all along? To make me be alone so I would get kidnapped, and killed. But why, Fang? Why? You got tiered of me? You want someone else? Or did one of your hero readers offer you something better? Better yet; are you with Iggy now? Afraid I would look at you different?"

I looked at Iggy who was slowly walking away with a look of disgust on his face. I looked back at Max to see a smirk on her lips.

"C'mon guys. Let's go to our house for something to eat!" Max yelled looking at _Jacob _while saying 'our house'. You mean…they _live together?!_ Holey shrimp.

When we got home I started my Math and English homework. Four hours later I was done Math, English, History and French. It was starting to get late so after eating dinner and saying good night to Billy I pulled Jake into our room.

After we were in there I closed and locked the door. I stole his favourite LiveLavaLive shirt and some basketball shorts to wear to bed. While I got into bed Jake stripped down to boxers and came in next to me. We kissed in the dark for a while before agreeing we should get to sleep.

"Goodnight, love." Jake said.

"'Night, love you." I said back, falling asleep with the thought of only the good stuff that had happened today.

**So I would just like to say thanks again to **Rosetta-Kimura and fairy_witch ** for all your help and thank you **fairy_witch **…I think.**

**So remember to review for what you wan to happen. I need 5+ more reviews to write another chappie!!**

**Iggy: I would just like to say that I am in fact NOT Faith's. She's annoying, sorry, but I'm Hales'.**

**Me: HA! In your face Faith! Er…MidknightAlex or whatever your pen name is!**

**Iggy: Remember to review and you get a cookie from me…or Gerard Way…OR Adam Gontier, your choice.**

**Thank you! Virtual air kiss!!**

**3 Hales**

**PS! I love Fang to bits…just you need to hate him for story purposes. **


	5. Chapter 3: You should really leave now

I woke up bleary eyed and hurting. I instantly went on alert…before I realized that I was in pain because of my little fight yesterday. When I had gotten home Nudge and Iggy put alcohol on my scrapes and all that, I finally felt the fact that I was _actually _in pain. Shocking. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it read _0845. _I slowly got up being carful of my bruises. After I had gotten dressed and showered Iggy came barging in, eyes blazing.

"What the heck, man?!" He shouted looking just above my eye.

"What are you talking about?" I said calmly. He came up to me and shook my shoulders.

"How. Could. You. Do. That?!" He yelled in my ear.

"Care to elaborate?"

"How could you do that? How could you let her almost die?! I didn't know that! What is wrong with you?"

I stared at him, "And why are you harassing me now?"

This time he stared at me, "You basically passed out when you got home."

Oh.

"So? Why'd you do it?"

"I…I didn't know she almost _died!_" I said, looking out the window.

"Oh, okay." He laughed without humour. "So you just thought she was badly injured, am I right? So you _knew _she was in pain, and she was hurt but you didn't help her? Why, Fang? Because you would be stuck with the guilt? And we cant have you feeling guilty, right? Because it's all. About. You."

He turned on his heel and ran out of my room shouting over his shoulder, "It _all makes sense now! _Thanks!"

Sarcasm; gotta love it.

Groaning, I went over to my laptop. I hadn't really updated on my blog lately.

_Bang. _

I groaned, sitting up in bed…well trying to; its kind of hard when there's someone's arms wrapped around you.

"Wha…" Jacob started sitting up, pulling me with him.

I leaned against his chest making us lie down again, before answering, "I don't know. Didn't you hear that, too?"

"No." He said, tightening his hold on my waist. "C'mon. It's Saturday! Can't I spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend?"

"As flattering as that is, Jake, I think we should check it out." I was about to continue saying why we had to but lips were covering mine. It was the first time we had _really _kissed since we said we loved each other. Jacob's hands ran from my shoulders, under my arms to my sides, and down about an inch past my hip, He continued this circuit as I ran my hands up and down his chest. Our legs became tangled together as well as our tongues and I somehow managed to get on top of Jake—how, I don't know. His hands made their way up my shirt to right in between my wings where he started massaging the tender skin. I moaned softly before I could stop myself. I pulled away, embarrassed, but Jake just buried his face in my neck, kissing from right in front of my ear to behind said ear, then trailing butterfly kisses down to my shoulder/collar bone.

I brought his mouth back up to mine and started kissing him fiercely. He opened his mouth and I couldn't help but whisper, "I love you." Over and over. He seemed to be enjoying that because he smiled, flipped us over so he was leaning on his elbows and put his mouth on my ear. "I love you, too." He said a few times, huskily, before gently nibbling on my ear. I arched up a little and we started making out again. His hands were under the back of my bra—that I forgot to take off last night—and mine were at the front of his boxers, almost like yesterday. Jake looked at me and I nodded slightly. His hands ran over my skin as he was looking for the clasp. He found it and slowly unclasped it. His fingers were pulling the two sides of the fabric apar—

_Bang!_

Jake jumped up a little, dropping the back of my bra and looked around at the door. I sat up a little so I could see too. The door didn't open and there wasn't any noise audible over our ragged breathing. I looked up and saw Jake was just as confused as I was.

"IS SOMEONE GOING TO GET THE DOOR?! CAUSE I CAN'T!" We both winced as Billy yelled from his bedroom.

"YEAH!" Jake yelled back. He sat up, grudgingly, obviously not happy at all. "Do you want to come with me?" He asked me and I nodded.

He helped me up and before he could make it out the door I stopped him, and took my shirt off. He gave me the weirdest look and I sighed, turning around. "I need you to do my bra up—I can't from the front." I couldn't see his face, but I heard his almost silent foot steps coming in my direction, then nice, hot, hands were on my back, swiftly getting the clasps together. He put a hand on the small of my back as he bent down to get a The Used shirt that was way too big for me. He put it over my head. It ended three inches over my knee, hiding my short-shorts—yes _short-shorts; _when you sleep in the same bed as a space heater, it's way too hot to wear normal shorts or sweats—and making it look like I only had his shirt on. "Number one; why are you dressing me. And number two; why am I wearing your shirt."

"Because." He turned me around and put his chin on my shoulder and his arms around my waist. "You look hot in that shirt _and _I think I know who's at the door. What? Do you not like wearing my shirt?"

"No." I said in an accusing voice. "And you would, apparently, use that to your advantage." I looked down and saw he was giving me this innocent smile.

_Bang! _

"WAIT A SEC!" I yelled, rolling my eyes. "We better get going." I pulled him by the wrist down the hall to the front door—after he got on a pair of shorts, though.

At the door, Jake put his arms a little under my hip, before opening the door. It swung open to reveal five people. Fang's flock to be exact. And the look on their faces was _epic! _First they looked at where Jake's arms were, then his shirt that I was wearing, and finally Jake; shorts and no shirt.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well." Angel started, "When we were at home, I was saying how us having a pregnant hero wouldn't be very good, and Nudge wanted to know what I meant, so I said you were going to get pregnant and then Fang said you would never be that stupid, so I said you weren't stupid then he said if you were going to go off getting pregnant then you obviously were, so then we came here."

"Um…what?!" I shrieked. Jake tightened his arms around me.

"Basically, the kids wanted to make sure you didn't get pregnant." Iggy said, his voice smug. Loser.

Then I got a brilliant idea to toy with their brains. I put up a mind block. "Well, guys. Sorry, but you're too late. I'm already pregnant. Goodbye." With that I swung the door closed. I heard plenty of 'WHAT?!s but ignored them, laughing silently and went to sit on the couch.

Jake left the room and I instantly stopped laughing, let alone smiling. I moved to the one corner in the couch and closed up into myself. This couldn't be happening. This can not be happening! I started getting mad at myself; of coarse he doesn't want kids! I shouldn't have even joked. I pretty much just ruined everything, I mean, his son or daughter would be a little avian—no one wants that. I kept looking foreword, looking at the drawn blinds, but not really seeing them.

I heard rustling, and then a hand on my arm. I shook it off, not even needing to look and see that it was Jacob. There was a murmur, followed by more shuffling. Someone sat down in front of me.

"Max, what's up?" Jake asked, lifting up my chin.

"I'm sorry, Jacob." I whispered.

"What are you sorry about?!"

I opened my eyes to find Jake's looking strait into mine. He scooted closer to me. "I'm sorry I brought it up! I know you obviously wouldn't want to have kids with me, and I shouldn't have even joked about it. I mean, I have _wings; _I'm a freak_. _And, just, don't be mad, okay? I wouldn't be able to handle you being mad at me. I—just, forget what I said, okay?" I kept literally babbling on and on, not really looking at Jake at all.

"Maxie…?" Jake asked, putting a finger on my lips. I focused on his face to see that there was sadness, longing and pain all on his face. He put a hand on my cheek and I instantly leaned in to his hot touch, but I was confused.

"Yeah?" I was almost afraid of what he wanted to say.

"Max," His voice held recognition. "Max. My Max. That's not what just happened, hun. I went to help Billy. And I am so sorry if you thought that. Please, don't be sad." He leaned in and gave me the sweetest kiss, making me still confused.

"So…you aren't…mad at me? At all?" My voice was but a squeak—embarrassing, really—but I wasn't really in the _mood _to care.

"No." He smiled and pulled me to him, he kissed my head, my face in his collar bone.

We sat there for a few minutes before hearing Billy say, "Charlie's gonna be here in a few minutes. Might go fishing." Then there was the closing of the front door—hopefully the Flock left.

Jake moved so we were lying down—me, stretched out on his chest with his arms around my waist. "How could I be mad at you?" He whispered against my cheek.

"I don't know. I thought you would be mad that I said I was pregnant…like you wouldn't even want to think about it. I mean…it would be part avian, Jake. It would be a freak, and I know you wouldn't want your child to be a…freak." My voice matched his; a whisper almost not heard. I couldn't see his face but I felt his warm lips lingering on my cheek, along with his steady breathing.

"Max…" He tightened one his right hand and brought the left up to my face. "Listen, you are not a freak, got it? You are a beautiful person; nothing anyone says can change that. And so what if you're an avian? I'm a werewolf, can't get any weirder than that, right?"

I smiled a little. "Thanks." Our voices were still tiny whispers, as if we didn't want to ruin the moment…the atmosphere.

"Do you, ya know…um, do you…" He trailed off nervously. I looked over to see Jake's face properly. He was looking at the ceiling and biting his lip.

"What?" I asked but he kept biting his lip. Sigh. I put my mouth over his and—as gently as possible—took his lip out from beneath his teeth with my own. Then looked up at him through my eyelashes. "What do I what?" I brushed a few stray hairs out of Jake's face.

_Bang._

Not. Again.

I groaned.

"Just leave it." Jake said running his fingers down my back—instantly soothing me.

_Bang._

"Argh. Not unless we want peace and quiet." I said in a normal voice. "C'mon." I groaned again and pushed off Jake's chest before helping him up—grunting.

While Jake opened the door, I pulled my—_his—_shirt down a little more at the bottom. When the door swung open it revealed…

"Mom?!" I screeched. I watched as the longer she stood there (with Ella), her eyes just got bigger and bigger. First Jake, shirtless, messy hair, then me, with my boyfriend's shirt—seemingly no pants—and messy hair. And on top of it all my lips were probably swollen from our earlier…make out session.

"Hi, Max…Jacob." She nodded.

I opened the door a little more, "Mom, Ella, come in." We all walked into the living room and sat down. It went Ella, me, Jake and Mom sat on the chair.

Mom looked around. "This is a cozy place Jacob." She smiled. "Is your father home?" Jake looked at me before shaking his head, no. Her face went white.

Aw, shrimp.

I looked over at Ella to see she was staring at me, opened mouth. _How _am I supposed to convince them?! "Mom." I started cautiously. "It's not what you think."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "And what is it that you think I'm thinking?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Ella started talking, "We heard what you said to the flock. I was checking Fang's Blog and he was saying how _you _said you were pregnant. And seeing you now. Wow! I don't know if I blame them for not questioning you." She giggled suggestively, making me blush.

"No, no. They were being annoying, 'making sure I wouldn't get pregnant' and saying that was the only thing that I could think of to get them to leave." The look on Mom's face was not what I was looking for.

"And _why _were they making sure you wouldn't get pregnant?"

Seriously?!

"Um…uh, no, no reason. No reason at all! They um, yeah…" I finished pathetically.

She didn't buy it. "Maximum. Don't lie to me."

Oh, no, she didn't. She used my full name, now I _have_ to tell her. "Well, we were kissing and Angel was…jumping to conclusions. Alright? That's all!"

"Max. Were you hav—"

_Bang._

Thank freaking goodness! That just saved me _a lot _of embarrassment.

I jumped up and ran to the door. I pulled it open to reveal the boys and Emily. Paul stepped up. "Why are you wearing Jake's shirt?"

Before I could even open my mouth, Jared stepped up and said in a very 'duh' voice, "You know _why, _stupid. It's because they've been—" I covered his mouth before he continued and glared.

"_Jared, _say one more word and I will kill you myself." I growled. The guys knew not to mess with so he instantly backed off. Em giggled while taking Sam's and leading him into the living room.

"Okay, so what are you guys doing here exactly?" I asked, plopping myself down on Jake's lap; one arm around my stomach and the other on my thigh.

"Well, gee, I'm glad to see you, too." Quill said with heavy sarcasm before rolling his eyes. "We wanted to go to the beach again. Forecast says weather'll be good all week. We need to take advantage!" I looked out the window to see that in the back of the Jeep they had come in no doubt, had many bags in the back; probably swimming stuff. It was also really sunny which was rare.

"Sure!" I looked over at Ella. "You want to come, Ella?" She shook her head no. "What? Too cool to hand out with our band of freaks? Cause, personally, I think you would fit right in!" I joked.

"Hey! No! I just need to go to a library! And I am no freak, Maximum Ride." She narrowed my eyes and I just laughed.

"Well, I'm going to get changed." When I got to our bedroom door I noticed Mom and Ella were heading out. I shouted a goodbye before slipping into the room. I looked everywhere before finding what I had been looking for; a dark purple beach towel, black flipflops, dark purple short-shorts, a white spaghetti shirt and finally my bikini; blood red with TWLOHA in black (To Write Love On Her Arms; Google it). I put my hair in a loose pony tail—knowing Jake hates it like that—and my sunglasses in my hair.

When I got into the living room I was just getting my shirt over my head. There were a few wolf-whistles—the irony—but I ignored them and went to sit beside my boyfriend that now only had on shorts.

"_Dude. _You are a luck man!" Paul said. We all ignored him; he usually said this.

"Alright, lets head out my band of freaks!" I laughed and walked out the door. Because First Beach wasn't that far away me, Jake, Em, and Sam all decided to walk. The whole was there was a lot of fun.

"So, Max." Emily said, a few minutes after we arrived, steering me over to a more secluded part of the beach. "You and Jake actually sleepin' together, eh?" She giggled as I blushed.

Sigh. "No. Actually…We almost did this morning, though." I looked up at her through my lashes.

"Seriously?" She put a hand on my shoulder. "Okay, well, what do you mean 'almost'? Did he push you away? Or did _you?!_"

"No, no. Fang's flock interrupted us." I grunted, showing my disliking.

"Ah, well that sucks, hard—" Oh, she is funny; sarcasm "—I'm betting Jacob was really annoyed, hey?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Jake is a boy, obviously. He's probably been thinking of the perfect moment, you know? Jake is smart, he would wait for the right moment. He's probably going to be in a bad mood for a while. Maybe not in front of you, but he still is _pissed." _

"Alright. Well, we should get back before they send a search party for us."

We both walked back and headed for our respected soul mates.

"Hey, what was that about?" I leaned up and just smiled before going up on my tiptoes to give him a kiss. His hands went to my waist and mine went into his hair, pulling his head closer to me. We broke apart and Jake whispered, his breath tickling my ear, "Let's go swimming."

I smirked, and took my short-shorts off followed by my shirt and flipflops. I stretched out my wings as Jake grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the water. Now let me tell you; even if there is lots of sun it doesn't mean the water is warm. So by the time we got so far that we couldn't touch the bottom my teeth were chattering.

"Jacob!" I whined. "It's cold!" He grinned and wrapped his arms around my stomach from behind. "Why'd we have to go into the water, anyway?"

"I think you know why." He said, biting in between my neck and shoulder.

"Yeah. You just wanted to see me in a bikini, correct?" I questioned.

"Yes." He answered simply. Suddenly I was being crushed into his chest.

"Jake…?"

He breathed in gently, face buried in my hair. "I just never want to lose you, Max. You mean everything to me…and I was just thinking about how I would die if I ever lost you. So…don't ever leave me, or die, okay?" I smiled and turned around. I put my arms around his shoulders and looked him strait in the eye.

"Jake. I wouldn't even think of leaving you! I love you so much…what made you start to think about this?"

He sighed. "Before. At the house when you thought I wouldn't like you when you said you were pregnant. Max, I would never. I, actually—"

I put a finger on his lips. "Shh. I'm sorry. I over reacted. But it's the past. We can move on now, right?" He nodded slightly.

We, then, started a giant water fight that lasted about twenty minutes before just snuggling up together in the water. I noticed it was getting past noon, and decided we needed to get back.

I put my hands on Jakes chest and pushed off a bit, like before. "C'mon. We should get back." I grabbed his hand and we swam back. Half an hour later we were at the shore again.

I looked around when I saw that no one was talking. Why? Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy stood there.

"What is it _now?" _I snarled, everyone looked in by direction.

"Max," Iggy smiled. "We want to be a flock with you again."

WHAT?!

"Sorry. Its not flock. I'm in a pack" I said calmer than I felt, and leant back on Jake's chest.

"No, Max." Nudge said. "As in, we want you as a leader. We kicked Fang out."

I repeat, what?!

**So! Long awaited chapter has come! I'm sorry for the almost-lemon, I know it was horrible. **

**Oh! Good news! I actually have a pretty good plot now. I'm still taking suggestions, though, because all I have really, is the body and I still need the rest, but I think it's a great idea! I **_**think **_**said plot will be put into action next chapter pr the one after that. And this will turn a little more interesting! **

**And that you all of my fans and again sorry about no updating sooner; I've actually been missing A LOT of school due to horrible nightmares, but hopefully that's behind us!**

**Iggy's away, sorry. He got swine flu from kissing me and is off somewhere in my house.**

**So don't forget! Tell me what ya think and what ya want!**

**And my laptops is about to die…so I've only beta'ed this about twice—so tell me if you see any mistakes and I'll try to fix them.**

**Also WHITCH AND WIZARD COMES OUT TOMORROW! AND I AM SO EXCITED! I hope everyone is going to get it and hasn't just downloaded it cause you're lazy! heh**

**Okay and the last thing—I swear—is that I am starting a new story it's going to be really long and it'll have a lot of detail. Its about Nudge falling for Iggy, but when he gets with someone else what will happen? Basically she tries to find another Iggy. Its—hopefully—every day from summer to Christmas. And every chapter is, like, 16 pages, so it'll be long. Then I will also have a few Christmas specials later in the month!**

**Thanks, and have a great almost-Christmas.**

**Hales.**


	6. Chapter 4: You are insane

"What?!" I screeched.

"I repeat," Nudge said slowly. "We left Fang! As in, kicked him out! As in, he's gone!"

"Why?" I asked dumbly. Jake's arms circled my waist, keeping me from falling over.

"Because, Max, we didn't know that's what he did to you. We thought you just flew off, and Fang was feeling a little sad about leaving the person he loves, explaining the mind blocks. But no. He just almost killed you."

I started hyperventilating. I was trying to forget them! I have the love of my life, great friends and a roof over my head. Fang was out of my life, the flock was out of my life. The people who _ruined my life _were out of my life. Now here they are, asking for me to take them back, and what am I supposed to do?

"Alright, so?" Jared sneered, taking an intimidating step forward.

"We want you back, Max. It wasn't like before. Without you, I mean." Iggy said.

"Iggy. Everybody. I'm staying here. Ya know why? Because I love my boyfriend with everything I have, my friends are the best I could ever ask for, I'm more free here than I ever have been, I have a roof over my head, and I no longer have a flock to take care of. I have a pack that takes care of me because of _you." _Sure, I liked taking care of the flock…but I think it's nice to not have to, to not have to always have an answer.

Nudge opened her mouth to say something and I quickly said, "No, Nudge." But unfortunately Angle l started talking before I could get another word in.

"So what Max? You're going to just put us on the street?"

I stared at her. "Well where have you been living?! Can't you just go there?"

"I guess, but we want you there. Please. Pretty please?"

I groaned and looked around. I had forgotten to when I got out of the water. The boys and Emily were to my right, Jake behind me, the flock behind me and a few randomly placed joggers on the side walk far behind the flock.

Then I got the bests idea. They put me through hell so I was going to return the favor. "Alright." I said calmly. Jake tightened his arms and the flock looked happy. I put my hand up, mouth a hard line. "_But. _There's a catch. Jake has to come to." Their smiles disappeared.

"Um…" Angel started, then got a glazed over look. She was talking to the rest of them. An eternity later they all snapped to reality. "O…kay;" Sigh. "if it means you coming to live with us."

Emily smiled at me knowingly as I turned to look at Jake. I was almost afraid to see his face.

He bent down and whispered so low, even Iggy wouldn't be able to hear it. "Are you sure about this, Max?" I looked into his eyes asking him what he meant. "I'm not saying I don't want to go, but you don't think it's a trap or something?"

I smiled. "Well, if it is, I have this awesome boyfriend that can protect me from anything!" I finished dramatically. He nodded and I turned back to the flock.

"Okay, where is this place, then?"

Half an hour later me, Jake, Emily and Sam were staring at a giant house. How I have never noticed this house was beyond me. Anyway, this house was a giant Victorian house, all white with pillars, four floors, giant garden and huge front/back yard.

I gawked as the flock walked up the stone steps to unlock the doors.

Iggy turned back to the four of us, "Are you coming, guys?" He motioned to us with his hand before disappearing into the house after the others. I turned to Jake and silently

asked if he was still okay with this. He squeezed my hand, gave me a smiled, and pulled me to the door. I heard the almost inaudible steps of Sam and Emily walking close behind us.

I walked in and was even more amazed. Parallel to us—at the front door—was a small, yet big, staircase that parted, almost spiraling and went off into a hallway on either side. To the left, on the main floor, there was a big kitchen, on either side of the stairs there were rows and rows of books. To the right of us there was a huge living room/dining room, and behind that, there were many tables of laptops. I was in awe! Behind the stairs I could only imagine what there was and not to mention the bedrooms or that whole other level after that.

Gazzy came into view. "Hey…so I would give you a tour but I'm too lazy. I'm just supposed to show you to your room." He raised an eyebrow. Weird little kid…er…12 year old pre-teen.

I nodded and Gazzy started walking to the stair case. As to not get totally lost, we hurriedly walked to catch up.

We jogged up the stairs and turned left. Along the walls were…nothing really. Only pictures of the flock. And me. I stared in more awe. There were pictures from me when I was ten, there were pictures of me and Fang, me and Angel, me and Iggy, and lots of others. But one caught my eye; it was a picture of only me and I looked eighteen, I was standing at the beach, my hair was dirty, and blowing in the wind, a smile on my face. I'm pretty sure it was from yesterday. It was in a biggish frame and surrounded by other pictures from years ago.

I scowled. How _dare _they?! I stalked up to the picture—Gazzy, feet away. I placed my hands over it and pulled; the result what I was looking for. A huge crash. I put on an innocent face and looked as Gazzy came running.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?"

My voice was tight. "Yes. I don't know _what _happened. It just…fell." He didn't see the lie, probably on a high from me coming back. Wow, I'm special, eh?

"Well, I'm glad no one got hurt, now your room is down here." He pointed down the hall and started walking again. We followed slowly, taking in all the pictures and doors—to were they led, I have _no _idea.

We stopped at the last room on the right. Gazzy nodded and walked off—he's a good host, I must say. Jake took his hand out of mine and put it around my waist, then stretched around me with the other hand to push the door open. And inside was amazing.

There was a king size bed that was dark purple, a desk, dresser, beanbags, a beautiful, giant window, posters of some bands I've heard of, even a vanity and walk-in closet. The walls were lime green, and everything else was an assortment of the lime green of dark purple, including the carpet that was green with purple butterflies.

Emily squealed and ran to my bed and jumped on it. Mature. I walked over to the bed and sat down, a smiled on my face. I might be able to see a little brightness in this dark, dark world I live in. That's me—the poet.

Jake sat down next to me. "Seriously, Max, I didn't know the flock was rich. Cause this does _not _look like the house people who have been on the run their lives, would live in." He rested his hand on my leg as he scanned the room in awe.

"Yeah, I don't know. How could we not see this house before?" I sighed.

"Listen, Max." Emily said plopping down on my other side. "I think we have to go. You know the new people that just moved in? Their son is about sixteen, and we're supposed to be there almost all the time…you know…just incase."

I nodded. "Sure, whatever you have to do. We'll probably be coming back a lot, of coarse, though, so no worries." They smiled and Sam pulled Em out of the room, muttering something like, 'now to get _out _of the house.'

Sighing I lay back just as the door closed. Jake lay beside me and took my hand, I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes. "Did I make the right choice coming here, Jake? I mean, I don't belong here, and we both know that."

Jake put his arms around me and gave a squeeze. "Yes, I think you did. And if things get too bad then…we'll leave. Easy as that."

"Okay. We should get something to eat, its getting late."

Some time later we were walking back into our room after telling everyone we were going to bed. We had decided that to avoid awkwardness we'd go to A&W for supper. The flock hadn't been around a lot of what we could tell, much less Fang—we hadn't seen him at all. Guess they kicked him out of the house? That seemed a _little _cruel, but okay.

"So…think you can live here?" Jake asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Yeah, but we'll need to go get our clothes tomorrow. The clothes in here are…not my type." I grimaced, thinking about the tight shirts, short skirts and finally…the night clothes. I shivered. They were skimpy and very showy. What? Were the girls trying to say something, cause _really?! _

"Mm, really?" Jake had a smirk on his face. Not good. I scowled, and took off my shirt, replacing it with the one Jake had been wearing, and my pants with some shorts.

He came behind me and slipped his arms around my waist, his mouth at my ear. "That's what you think?" I shivered, but kept my grimace non-the less. I turned around and stepped back.

I poked him in the chest. "Yes, it is. And you know what else I think?" He raised an eyebrow, a smile creeping onto his face. "That I want to go to bed. I'm tired." His smile faded and he walked over to turn the lights off. "Jacob." I warned. "Even if I'm enhanced I still cant see in pitch black. I am going to trip, fall, and break my face." But he did anyway.

I crossed my arms. I was a long way away from the bed and I was going to trip over the un-familiar room if I tried to walk there—the blinds were drawn, making not a _bit _of light in the room. I didn't hear anything.

"I wouldn't want that." I jumped, like, five feet in the air. Jake had—somehow—snuck up in front of me and wrapped his arms around me so they met on the small of my back, his breath was hot on my face.

"Jeez, child, way to scare me to death!" I exclaimed. He chuckled. "What? You find this funny?"

"Yes, I think it's very cute when you get mad." I pouted. "C'mon." He added before I was lifted off the floor and into his arms. I started arguing but stopped as he set me down on the bed. He lifted the covers off the bed, and slipped in.

"So, what about you? Think you can live here?" I asked picking up the conversation from before, while Jake started massaging my lower back.

"Probably. I mean, it does have some drawbacks." He pulled me closer. "But I could definitely live here for how-ever-long."

"Mm. That's good." I mumbled. Really, I was happy that Jake wanted to live here because if he wasn't comfortable, then I wasn't. We were like one person, anyway. And I would feel horrible if he was only staying here because I was here.

"So about before…" Jake started a few minutes later. He moved his mouth to my neck.

I smiled and moved my head to the side. "Yeah...what about it?"

"How was it?" I was a little confused that he, you know, had to ask but still muttered a 'good'. He nodded and started nibbling on the skin of my shoulder. It felt _so _good. I changed my answer to 'really good', which made him chuckle.

"How did _you _like it?" I asked, brining my hand up to his chest.

He rolled us over so he was pressed against me. His hands made their way up my shirt and his lips made their way to my ear. He whispered huskily, "More than I should've." I think I like that answer.

I took his face in my hands and brought his mouth up to mine. "So, about those clothes…" I groaned as Jake brought up that one thing I didn't want him to. I took my mouth away from his and dropped my head to the pillow.

"In your dreams." I said quickly. I don't care if I love him, he is not seeing me in any of those clothes.

"C'mon, it's not like I said you had to…wear them."

"It was implied. Now, I don't care what you say, I am not showing you them, wearing them or anything to do with those disgusting clothes!" I had to make myself clear, right?

He sighed. "Alright…" That was a first; he actually gave in. But then he started massaging in between my wings and kissing down my neck. I had to keep repeating 'no, no, no,' to make sure I didn't give in and admit that it felt really good. But when he started giving me a hickey on my neck I wove my hands in his hair and decided it would be safer to just give in.

Four minutes later my shirt was on the floor and my shorts were about to follow.

"Are you sure Max?" Jake asked, his lips on my ear. "Because, I mean, the flock is all downstairs." Crap. Forgot about that. I hesitated, and in that second's pause the door crashed open.

Thank whatever god there is that 1. We had the covers around us, and two. My shirt was on the _other _side of the bed.

Too bad, luck doesn't last.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Fang yelled, holding the door jamb for support and pointing a finger at us.

I pretended to be bleary eyed, "Fang…? What are you going in here? Cant you, like, knock?"

He looked at me and Jake disbelief, still gripping the door, why I'm not sure. Jake sat up slowly and glared at Fang.

"Fang!" All of us jumped hearing Iggy's angry yell. "Fang! Where the heck are you?!" We heard stomping then Iggy was at our door. He took Fang by the shoulders. "Who do you think you are, coming in here and yelling at them?! And on top of that you are _drunk!" _I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.

"I'm not drunk!" Fang yelled louder than he should have. Now that Iggy mentioned it, Fang was swaying slightly, shaking, his eyes were a tiny bit glazed and his clothes were scuffed, including his hair was messier then it had ever been in the few times I'd seen him.

"Fang…what's happened to you?" I whispered. I couldn't believe this.

"Can't you tell, Ma…ax?" He asked, making some flailing hand motion. His eyes had hopelessness in them. "I…I hate myself, Max. Cant you tell?" He yelled, making Jake tighten his arms around my waist.

My lips went into a tight line as I thought about something—I was sure the skin was going white. I rolled out of bed, and put my shirt on in record time, hopefully they wouldn't see that. I got up and walked over to Fang, even though he was about three inches taller than me, I still grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him over to where the giant closet was. Fang pulled his arm away from my hand and I glared up at him.

"Show me your wrists, Fang." I ground out.

He shook his head. "No."

I could feel the two other boys staring at me, but I just kept my face set strait on Fang's. "Show. Me. Your. Wrist." I said, again, between clenched teeth. I was almost afraid of what I would see.

"No."

"Fang." I know what you're all thinking; why in the world are you helping him?! He almost killed you! Yes, I know this, but I am supposed to save the world. So I cant just let him be suicidal—for whatever reason—without doing anything. I may hate him, but I'm not going to be like him and leave him for dead.

I grabbed his wrist, seething and drew back his sleeve slowly. I gasped at what I saw, running my finger over the scared skin; there were a few faint pink lines, scabbed ones, and ones that were still puffy, swollen and very red. "Fang! What is wrong with you?!" I screeched, I could feel Jake and Iggy wince, but they didn't move.

Fang chuckled and smiled like a maniac—and I don't mean like, he smiled a lot, but like he was insane…or high. Crap. "There is nothing wrong with me." He whispered—really loudly—then burst out laughing.

"Fang." I started again, glaring my hardest glare. "Take off your shirt." He raised his eyebrow before smiling suggestively. He is so delusional. He took his sweatshirt off then his t-shirt. I took his arm roughly, happy that I didn't give him the satisfaction of looking at his abs and such. I ran my hand over his arm and felt tiny holes around the underside of his elbow. I took him by the arm and dragged him into the hall, avoiding Iggy who jumped out of the way.

When we were in the light I examined his arm closer and saw red blotches all over. "_FANG! _I am going to _kill _you!" I screamed. He stopped smiling and gave me an innocent look. "You know what? I don't care if you are the new flock leader," I turned to Iggy who shrank back. "Where is Fang's room?"

Iggy looked confused. "Down the hall, three doors down on the right side."

Turning back to Fang I pushed him forward. "Move." My voice full of venom. When we reached his room I opened the door to find everything black, big surprised. I pushed him in after turning the light on. "Who do you think you are?! You get drunk! And, and then you get high doing who know what?! Fang, what is wrong with you? What's happened, and have you told everyone else, or are you just going to rot in your room until they notice you're _dead?!"_ I whisper yelled—Iggy and Jake would be able to hear me but hopefully no-one else would be able to.

"Max do you know how…" He stopped, and looked around as if forgetting what he was about to say. "Hard its been? I missed you. Max, I missed you so much!" He had been whispering but then he started almost-yelling, looking at me with heartbreak in his eyes. He grabbed my shoulders—shocking me—and started sobbing into my shoulders, swaying quite a bit because of being…well, high and drunk.

"Shh, shh," I said awkwardly. Resting my hand on his neck, I went on, "Fang, how long has this been going on, and you better tell the truth."

"A few days, maybe?" He rolled his neck, his voice sounding hopeless and hoarse, as if he didn't care.

"Why, Fang? Tell me exactly _why _you are doing this. And after that you'll tell me _everything _that you're on. Got it?" I lifted Fang's head up so I could stare him in the eye.

He closed his eyes and swayed. "Max, Max…Max. I made such a bad mistake. I love you. _You. _So much. More than any-ything! Max, I need you to live! I cant believe…how stu-upid I was! Now I'm nothing! I mean _nothing!_" He started thrashing. He couldn't have been very drunk, or at least it was wearing off quite some; his words weren't as slurred.

"Okay, we'll get back to that, later. Now, you need to tell me what all you are on." I pronounced every word so he would understand.

"Uh…I'm getdrunk. Sometimes, though, not all the time, only sometimes. Meh-eth. I got it put in my arm with a…poky thing. And, um, and a plant…oh! A weed!" He opened his eyes and smiled in triumph that he got it. I was in shock, to say the least.

"But, Fang, I thought you were afraid of needles. And don't get me started on the weed. I mean, are you already hooked?" I stared at him and his smile faded.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He whispered loudly, his voice full of longing and more heartache. "Seeing you…with another man is worse then anything. You kno-ow? Knowing that you're happy with…out me. And," He swallowed, "its my…fault."

I sighed, "Fang. You had to have known what would happen when you did what you did. You had to know kicking me out of my _own _flock would have consequences!" I started yelling, but seeing Fang's eyes widen in fear stopped me. I started again, more gently, "You should lie down, c'mon." I pulled him over to his bed and forced him to lay down.

"Max…?" Fang's voice was panicked as he stretched his arm out in my direction. "Max! Max, come back! Max!" He started hyperventilating, looking around wildly.

"Fang, stop! You have to stop hyperventilating, or you'll pass out." I tried to push him back down but he started flailing wildly. "Stop. You have to stop."

"I-I-I-I ca-an't" He stuttered helplessly.

"Okay, you _cant _or you _wont_?" All he did was nod—to which I don't know. "Alright, okay, when your finger tips start to get tingly, Fang, you _have _to stop. What that means is that you aren't getting enough air—and that's _bad._"

"Ma…" He made out between gasps before he just stared at me, finally grasping that I actually stood there and smiled. "…ax." Then he groaned as if in agitation, before slowly lowering his head, slowly. About one inch from the pillow, though, his eyes rolled back and he just dropped down.

I let out an exasperated sigh and put my hand on my head wile pacing the huge room. This was defiantly _not _what I wanted to be dealing with, especially now.

**Sorry it took so long, all! Okay, first order of business; I'm watching a Doctor Who marathon and all of this, in my head, is freaking British. Nothing against British or Britain, but I don't think Max was one. Second; I have a longer plan, now, so it's not crucial for help because—ahem—**_**I'm not getting any! **_**Really, dear friends, why do you not help me? Third; a similar situation happened to me; I was hyperventilating and my Dad told me that if my fingers got tingly I was going to pass out—so that wasn't a lie—but I didn't pass out, never have, so if I got it wrong, sorry. Fourth; I'm sorry about that last bit, how Fang is a druggie? Just remember; Everything is connected. Well, at least in my story. And Fifth; if you see mistakes, tell me because I've only gone over this about twice and I'm much too lazy to do it another.**

**So, as always, review what ya want in the next bit. **

**Also: check out ****And Guitar Hero?**** Its under Uglies, but you don't have to have read the books, or you don't even have to read the story, but at the bottom it has info on some of my stories—you can ignore the part for ****You found me drowning****, though, of coarse. **

**Side note: I got new glasses and THEY KEEP FALLING OFF MY FACE! They're cool, though, so that's a plus, right?**

**Happy New Year, and Christmas!**

**Hales**


	7. Chapter 5: You are all I need

I had gotten a cold wet washcloth to put on Fang's forehead, and I was now sitting on the side of his bed, absentmindedly running my fingers through his hair—how I used to when he was sleeping and too peaceful to wake up—looking at the ceiling. I couldn't believe this was happening. I mean, even if I wasn't the leader anymore, I still felt like Fang was my responsibility and I had failed.

I know that he had hurt me—_a lot—_but, I still missed _Fang. _Do you get me? Alright, what I mean is, even if I hate him, and love Jake, I still _grew _up with him, for many years I was used to feeling his presence, weather it was when I was four, or fourteen; I had always kind of leaned on him, if I felt him around me, then I was safe. Period. 'Didn't matter if we were just hanging around the house, or in cages; it was like whatever happened, I was going to be safe. I mean now, when it was just me and Jake, I didn't notice it; Jake is amazing…but now, here with Fang I notice with totally force (probably not full force, but it _seems _that way) how much has changed, and how much I miss Fang.

Before I knew it, I was crying. I slid off Fang's bed and curled up on the floor, now holding his hands. Where was my boyfriend when I _really _needed him, I hadn't heard Iggy or Jake since Iggy came barging in, about half an hour ago.

I closed my eyes and took Fang's hand in both of mine, then pressed it again my forehead as a sob tore my body.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump. I turned away from the bed and saw Jake kneeling on the ground, and his arms were soon circling my shoulders and pulling me into a hard chest. He shushed me as I cried, shushing me occasionally or told me everything will be okay.

Jake's POV

(Finally)

I had picked Max up into my arms when I heard her breathing even out and her body had grown limp against my shoulder. I was now lying under the covers, caressing my princess' cheek, the lights were out with the door closed, it was almost impossible to see her beautiful features, but I could still make out her closed eyes, relaxed muscles, hair just laying on the pillow.

When I had stood up with Max in my arms, I had to resist the urge to flinch when I looked at Fang's face. Me and Iggy had listened to Max yelling ; he didn't deserve her! She was so great and he had hurt her so much and how does he repay her? Gets drunk, high and cuts himself. I have to admit that I was a little jealous—okay, I was a lot jealous—about how much she cared about him, _still_. I know its stupid, but, like I said, he had hurt her, drove her to almost dying, and she still helps him, and…felt sorry for him. Its just…I wanted that to be me. No, not to be emo or high or drunk, but to have all her attention on me, as selfish as that seems, that's what I want; all I want is her infinite attention, Max is just so perfect, and when she focuses on another guy, you cant expect me to not be sad, or upset. I am freaking in _love _with her! And even though I cant get her attention all the time, and she crosses my mind 24/7, I can still wish I could cross her's at least _half _as much as she does me, right?

--

--****

--

**Sorry everyone, I know this is the shortest chapter in the history of everything, but I decided to make this just a filler chapter so its like I wanted to show you into Jake's mind, so now that we have everyone's emotions in mind, I think I'll be able to speed stuff up. And Faith, if you want to write something on, like, Lanes computer for a bit more of an ending, then send it to me. I mean, if someone else wants to send me something, then you can.**

**Again, sorry for the shortness, but to make it longer I will add a short, true story; you guys remember how me and MidnightAlixx13 are always fighting over where Iggy stays? Well me and her signed an agreement that Iggy will be at my house and fang will be at her house and we switch every week. Now, we'll have to sign it again when we're 24. The only way to break with agreement is if there is an engagement. **

**Also, me and my friend Olivia convinced this guy (sometimes annoying) that Iggy is real and is visiting Colorado—we live in Canada. **

**Anyway, I'll try to update in the next two weeks, but it's a little hard because someone *coughcough**_**Faith**_**coughcough* burst a vein in my **_**finger**_**, thus making it hard to type.**

**Sorry again and have an awesome…Friday!**


	8. Chapter 6: You hate me

I woke up with a warm breath on my face. I slowly opened my eyes to come face to face with Jake, his slight smile, and closed eyes filling my view. I reached up and gently—as to not wake him—moved a stray piece of hair out of his face, but the contact made him tighten the arm that I hadn't noticed was around my waist. Slowly, Jake's eyes opened and just stared at me.

After a few minutes of this, I didn't know what to think of it so I whispered, "Jake…?"

He blinked and shook his head a little. "Huh?"

I sighed, my eyes searching his, "What are you thinking about?" I snuggled into his chest and waited for his answer.

He hadn't said anything so as I was contemplating looking up, he started, "I was just thinking about…stuff. Like, uh, how Billy will get on without us, you know?" **(A/N: Wink, wink) **I smiled against his skin and was about to say something—what, I, now, cant remember—when a thought struck me.

Fang.

What had happened to Fang?

I pushed away from Jake quickly and stared up at him. "Jake, where's Fang? Why am I here and not there? And is there someone with him?" My eyes were flickering across his face, while everything was going in slow motion. If they had let him alone, he could have started cutting, or drinking, or gotten himself even more high; I hadn't checked his room yet. Or worse, he could have run away, and hide, doing said things, making sure we never find him. Oh my gosh, after all we've been through, he's going to throw his _own _life away.

I started hyperventilating, and when I felt warm, strong arms around me, I started thrashing, and when I couldn't feel his arms anymore, I longed for the comfort, but I needed to do this; I needed to make sure Fang was okay.

When I got to the door, I turned around for a quick second, and the look on Jake's face almost killed me; there was pain and sadness, mostly. I had to pretend it wasn't there, blink a few times, and ran out of the room.

_I needed to make sure Fang was okay; I needed to make sure Fang was okay…_

When I got to his room, I didn't bother knocking, and if he was changing he'd have to deal.

As I was saying, I burst into the room and my eyes quickly landed on the bed that was…empty. My eyes started darting around the room, as I closed the door quietly. Then I heard a…sob? I turned in the direction to find a black ball curled up in the farthest corner. Within closer inspection, I saw that it was Fang. I ran up to him, sat down and put a hand on his back, but he flinched away and looked up. When I saw his face, my heart broke; his eyes were red and puffy and emotionless, he was shaking all over; his cheeks were wet; he tried to hide what was in his hand but, I saw it.

A razor blade.

I was _such _an _idiot_!

"Fang," I whispered shakily. "Give me the blade." He shook his head, closing his eyes. "Why?" I tried placing a hand on his back again, but he just shook it off.

He lowered his head and made a fist around the blade. "It's…my only friend." He smiled a gruesome smile. "It actually likes me." I sucked in a breath and gently took his fist.

"You have to stop." Again, he shook his head. "Listen, there are so many people that would miss you. You cant just throw your life away! Because if you do, lots and lots of people would be really sad, they would miss. Think of the other people."

He finally looked up, his eyes void of emotion. "But no one likes me. Iggy said I was too much trouble and he's given up. Nudge said I was being stupid and I was a waste of space, and I ruin everything. Gazzy doesn't talk to me; I heard him tell Angel he wanted Iggy as a dad, and I was messed up. Angel…she said she hated me, that I took everything from her and then she'd told me about how awful my thoughts are." Wow, in just a few days too.

"But," I racked my brain. "What about at school, you must have a lot of friends there, right?" As subtly as possible I started massaging his hand.

"Pft. They're all losers. They always say how tough they are and get drunk all the time…but before I came here, I went over to Neil's, and he told me to get lost and to stay away from the other guys. In less than a week I lost everything."

I focused on his hands, ignoring the horrified feeling Fang was giving me. They weren't loosening, so I slid my fingers along his wrist until they were just loose enough for me to pull them apart. I grabbed the razor blade in one hand and rested the other on Fang's cheek. "Well, we can forget about them for now, alright? Then, when we get you clean, they'll like you again."

He opened his eyes and looked at the blade while speaking, "What about you, will you like me then? Will you be able to stand me if I get clean?"

"No, Fang," I said, and his eyes shot to me, utter hurt and loneliness in the otherwise emotionless orbs. I gave a small smile. "I like you now. But I still want you to get clean, okay?" He nodded, a hopeful look on his face.

"What?!" I looked up to see Jake standing there, shaking, holding the doorframe and giving me a hard glare. "What do you think you're doing?"

…what? "Well, I was just talking to Fang, and…" I trailed off, not knowing what he wanted.

"'Just talking'; _just talking, _Max? When I hear you say you 'like' the guy that almost killed you, and want to _help him, _all while holding his hand, I find it really hard to believe you were _just_ talking'!" He yelled.

"That's not what I meant! Jake, what has gotten into you? I'm trying to help Fang, remember? My best friend since age two? All I was—" I cut myself off when I saw the murderous look in his eye. I had never seen him so mad, let alone ever imagined. Instinctively, I leaned back on Fang; afraid Jake might lose control and possibly hurt me or Fang.

Fang wrapped his arms around me—his hold pretty limp from the cutting—and made a growling noise, attempting to push me into the corner; a tiny bit farther away from the very angry Jake.

"And now you're letting this druggie 'protect' you?" I winced as he made quotations around _protect_, but he was really scary; I was a little too shocked to be myself.

"_Druggie,_ Jake? This 'druggie' has a name." I shot back, realizing I should just be quiet, but now that I'm getting back into the regular swing of having Fang by my side—defending each other—I don't think I'll be able to stop.

"So now _you're _defending him? What should I call him, emo?" He shouted back.

"No, I think you should call him Fang! And I mean, what happened to our whole 'Saving the World' concept? I want to help Fang, Jake. And when you said you loved me, I thought you'd be helping me, because when I lost Fang I had to do it by myself, and let me tell you; it sucked. Now tell me, what is so wrong with Fang, because I _clearly _don't have a problem with him at the moment, besides helping him clean up? And are you ready to commit now that you know what I'm doing, _Jacob_; what I was made for, or will you leave, because I seriously doubt this imprinting thing will make it impossible for you to walk away!"

Oh, no. Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no. I had said too much. I had said _way _too much. I could see it in his eye; he was contemplating.

Shrimp.

"Well you know what, then? Let's test that theory, _Maximum._" He yelled, locking eyes with me before turning around, walking out the door and slamming the door behind him. My eyes started watering and my lip was trembling. For a few seconds I controlled myself, but then I completely broke down.

Fang turned me around best he could and pressed my face into his shoulder. For now I could forget who's fault it was, I just sank into Fang, sobbing over the love of me life. Why couldn't I ever get it right? The first time I was in love he almost killed me then almost killed himself, and the second….was all because I was trying the fulfill my destiny.

~.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Right after Iggy and Nudge heard the slamming door, they heard loud sobbing. Instantly they ran up the stairs but were nearly run over by a very mad Jacob.

"Dude, what just happened?" Iggy asked warily. "We heard a bang and then someone crying…is everyone alright?"

All Jacob did was push past and run out of sight.

"Okay then…" Nudge said to Iggy who was starting to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"C'mon," He gestured with his hand towards the hallway which lead to Max and Jake's room and Fang's room. As they walked in silence, the sobbing grew louder, and it was almost unbearable for him—he knew instantly it was Max.

They started running and burst through the door, Iggy waited the painful silence until Nudge told him what was going on, the only problem? Apparently Nudge took this time to be speechless. Figures. At that moment Iggy wished he could see more than ever before. More than when he and his girlfriend went on their first date, more then when he heard about his parents, more than the earth and trees, right after they escaped with Jeb. He wanted to see so much it was causing physical pain.

He was about to snap at Nudge to tell him what was going on. But then his vision became all foggy. You know, like when you breathe on the glass of the city bus window on cold winter days? It was like that, and Iggy was getting irritated, but then he realized something; he was beginning to see something, like the fog was leaving after the sun's come out.

Soon he saw that he was in a room. A big room. And more importantly; Fang's room. And the first thing Iggy saw was someone facing into someone else. Within closer inspection he noted it was Max clinging to Fang's front.

He instantly ran over to their side and put a—hopefully—comforting hand on Max's back. She gasped and leaned into his touch, but when she looked up, a smile on her face, she instantly looked back down, new tears pouring from her eyes and all traced of a smile gone.

"Max…what happened? Are you alright? Hurt?" Iggy asked quickly, searching for any blood or wounds of any sort.

"Y-es." She said. "My heart hurts. He left, Ig, he actually left. And it's my fault…" She trailed off and she with a vague look she whispered, to herself most likely, "Everything is always my fault."

And with that she stood up and hung her head.

**Max's POV**

Everything _was _my fault. It was always my fault. I stood up, fully planning to walk away, maybe save some lives…?

As I turned to the door, Fang grabbed my hand desperately, making me turn to him. "Max, wh-where are you going? You ca-ant leave! Please, I…I'll do anything! Anything you want, I-I'll get clean, _anything. Please._" He begged, pulling himself up and putting his arm around me. "Where are you going to go, Ma-ax?" I shrugged half-heartedly, making him just repeat _no _over and over, latching himself onto me.

I felt a hand on my arm and turned on to see Iggy, a slight smile on his face. "Max," He started gently. "Would it make any difference if I state how beautiful you are?" I gasped. He could see? Since when?

"Maybe?" I said—more like asked—in astonishment. "But, listen, you—really—don't need me here. I need to stop messing people's lives up. Iggy you need to keep a close eye on Fang. Make sure he gets the help he needs and isn't hanging around the wrong crowd."

A look of determination crossed his face as he put his hands on wither side of my face. "Maximum Ride, you are not leaving. I don't care what you say, you are staying here. It's obvious you cant go back and live with Jacob, because of something that happened, and you have no where else to go, and it is also obvious that Fang needs _you, _not me, not Nudge, or any of the others, _you." _I looked back at Fang and sighed.

"Alright. Fine. If you think you need me then I guess I'll stay. So first, Nudge, could you please get me some gauze and some hydrogen-peroxide? Second, Iggy I cant believe you can see, and if you are faking it I will kill you. Third, Fang go sit on your bed." After saying this, Nudge hurriedly ran out of the room, Iggy gave a small smile before leaving and Fang went to sit on his bed.

I sat beside him and took his wrists in my hands. Nudge came back, holding the two objects as far from her as possible, she set them down and ran out again, closing the door.

"Okay, Fang. This will hurt a little." I told him, taking the brown bottle and holding it above the several cut marks along either wrist.

"No, Max, it's, uh, it's fine." He stuttered, trying to get his arms out of my grip.

"Listen," I said soothingly. "I don't want this to get infected, or anything. I know you don't want to do this but we have to, okay?" He started thrashing, so I pinned him down. "Fang. Shh, shh. I know this brings back memories of the school, but you injected yourself, so it cant be all that bad, right?

He stopped, looked up as far as possible and clenched his fist. I sprayed on the hydrogen-peroxide and waited for it to stop foaming to gently wrap the gauze up his whole left fore-arm. I did this again for the right and when I was done I lay done beside Fang.

"What are you doing?" He asked, turning his head towards mine, then added as an after thought, "Not that I have a problem with it, but I'm just curious."

I smiled and replied, "Just resting." Then frowned. "What am I going to do, Fang? Jake probably hates me, and I…miss us. I missed hanging out with you, despite how I kept telling myself I hated you, and was never going to miss you ever again…" I didn't know what else to say so I just ended there. Fang didn't say anything, but wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and I just sighed and fell asleep.

**Jake's POV**

I ran as fast as possible to where the rest of the pack was, which happened to be…at the Cullen's? Great.

Because I hadn't switched, I just walked up to where Sam was talking to Carlisle and Edward on the porch.

"…alright, well, we'll be on our way then." Sam said, turning around.

"Hey, Sam," I said when he saw me. "Why're you guys here?"

"Bella's ca r broke down when she was coming to see you at Billy's, so we offered to drive her to the Cullen's place. What about you?"

"Um, well," I looked around trying to come up with how to put what happened, and noticed we were still on the porch. "I _kinda _yelled at Max and then we got into a fight and walked away, more like ran, but whateve—" before I could finish, I was being pinned against the railing, a forearm pressed against my neck. I looked up to see Jasper's piercing gold eyes glaring into mine.

"You may have promised to keep Max safe from her old Flock, from the people who hurt her, but we promised to protect her from the people that _hurt _her and _can _hurt her. And you have just crossed that line." He growled. In a split second the rest of the Cullen's were all gathered around us, all shooting hating looks towards me.

"Okay, listen, I don't remember _you _ever being involved!" I said, racking my mind for a past agreement.

"Well, Jacob, we didn't think we had to run it by you when we were protecting someone from harm. And if you must know, it was because of Bella. She asked us to protect Max as much as we could, for she knew what 'The Flock' had done to her." Edward said through gritted teeth, stepping forward. "Now, what exactly happened."

I took a deep breath—well tried to, then remembered someone was strangling me. I glared at Jasper until he loosened the pressure enough for me to talk properly. "Alright, well last night we found out Fang is messed up more than I thought, so Max started yelling at him, and when he had gotten to sleep I had went in to find Max crying. I took her to bed but in the morning she freaked out and said she was supposed to stay with him, or he might try something. She pushed me away to go help _him! _After a while I decided to go check on her and I saw her holding his hand, and saying that she _likes him. _She likes the guy that almost killed her! So I asked her what the frick she was doing and she said she was 'talking' to him. Yeah, right. So she started saying how this was her destiny—to help people. And then she asked if now that I've seen what she is entitled to do, I wanted leave. If I wanted to leave her because, and I quote, 'I seriously doubt this imprinting thing will make it impossible for you to walk away.' And I told her I was going to test the theory, so I walked away." I finished.

"That's not right, Jacob. She was holding his hand because she was trying to get a razor blade out of his hand—you know that—and you also know that when she said she like him, she was saying that she hadn't abandoned him like his friends and family did." Edward growled, still glaring at me.

"Well, I guess…" I mumbled.

"Anything else you want to add? Or maybe some lies just for good measure." Jasper hissed, putting pressure on my neck.

"No," I gasped out. I looked as far around me as I could to see that the rest of the pack was coming out of the forest in human form.

"Come on, Jasper, let's go see how Max is doing, okay?" Alice said, walking over to put a hand on her boyfriend(husband?)'s shoulder. With one last shove the two of them hurried over to the garage.

"Leave." Esme hissed. "Get off my property. All of you, get out of here!" I scampered off the deck and ran through the forest, for the first time really thinking about what I had done.

I had walked out on Max. Right when she had needed me the most, I had just left. I had heard her crying as I had left but…oh my gosh, she will never forgive me. Never.

I just ruined my life.

**Blahhhhh! I've finished the chapter! So I was a little scared because someone reviewed saying they knew someone going through one of the things Fang is going through and I will feel horrible if/when I get stuff wrong. So, sorry in advance! **

**Okay, uh, first, I need more reviews. What's happened? **

**Second, I'm pretty sure we'll be having a snow day tomorrow—and if not, I'm skipping—so I'll try and start the next chapter tomorrow, sorry this on took too long, but I've been comforting my *best friend* that went through assort of break up. And I felt **_**really **_**bad, and I will be going to London to kick the douche's a*s.**

**Third, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask.**

**Fourth, please check out the poem I've posted. It's under The Host, but I was very close to putting it under MR, so tell me what you think (I suck at poetry) and should I post more? Like it? Dies from horribleness?**

**Thanks, hopefully you all have a much warmer winter than me and never have to push a car because it's stuck. It really sucks.**

**And remember to tell me what **_**you want to happen! **_


	9. Chapter 7: You hurt me

Alice and Jasper raced over to the Flock's place in less than 3 minutes. They didn't bother knocking, they just rushed in. Jasper looked around and felt a whole lot of emotion in one part of the house. Taking Alice's hand, he led her up the stairs and down the hall at a fast walk.

As they grew closer to their destination, Jasper almost stepped back at the _shock wave _of emotions there was.

_Love, anger, angst, pity, hate, confusion. Betrayal. Heartbreak._

Jasper cast his eyes down. He was thankful that Alice wasn't enduring this, but he would probably give anything to pass this off to someone else, even for just these few hours he would inevitably be spending with Max and the Flock.

Alice, noticing his discomfort, felt love—despite the current situation—and pride towards him, making him loosen up, if just for a few seconds. They walked the rest of the way slowly and Alice cautiously knocked on the door quietly.

They heard sniffles and comforting words being passed around before the door opened slowly. And when it did, and Jasper was face to face with the group his knees buckled and he had to clutch the door frame. He closed his eyes for a second, and took a few breaths to help him concentrate. He was trying to send a wave of calmness over everyone, but it wasn't working. All he could see behind his closed lids was the face of Max; tear stained face, messy hair, a look of pure desperation on her face. She had been sitting on Iggy's lap, his long arms wrapped around him with her head turned away from his neck to see who had come to the door. Fang was on one side, rubbing her back, tears sliding down him face; Nudge on the other side holding her hand. He hadn't seen Angel or Gazzy but he could feel their emotions. _Oh yeah_, he could feel _all _their emotions. And it was…painful.

Jasper tried almost everything that had worked in the past; thinking of Alice, thinking of how happy he was when he met Alice, thinking of being excepted by Carlisle, thinking of the nice sensation he got when he was drinking the blood of a fresh kill, thinking of Esme, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Carlisle. But it was absolutely _no use._

"Japer…" A soft voice broke through to his brain. "Jasper, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me."

He cautiously cracked his eyes open, and saw that Alice was about an inch away from his face, blocking out any other view. She smiled at him, a nice, genuine smile, and gave him a kiss.

"Comfort." She murmured against his lips. "Think of comfort." And as she had—apparently—expected, he was able to cast out sheets of comfort.

Alice jumped back and smiled at him, another bit of pride with her again. Jasper took a deep breath and looked into the room again. Max was still in Iggy's lap, her back to him, but now her head rested in the crook of his neck and her body language looked like she was asleep. Fang had his head in his hands, Nudge was looking off into space, absent mindedly rubbing Max's back, and Gazzy and Angel were now sitting at the head of Fang's bed. They didn't look _happy, _really, but they were definitely looking less dejected.

He stepped into the room more, and Iggy waved his hand, motioning for him to go over to him. He ran over and sat in between Nudge and Iggy. "C'mon, go to sleep, Max. You need rest." He heard Iggy whisper.

"No! I can't! I…need to wait up for Jacob…What if he comes back and I'm asleep? And then he'll think that I don't like him because I fell asleep. And that can't happen…" Max's words were slightly slurred, as she tried to fight the emotions Jasper was creating.

Iggy gave Jasper a look, silently begging to help him. He cleared him throat and rested a hand on her neck. "Max, you have to sleep. I know you think Jacob will come back and then leave, but I can guarantee you that if—and when—he comes back and you're asleep he'll wait for you. He will sit and wait days if he has to. And what if you stay up and _don't _get that must needed rest and he comes back to find you not able to keep your eyes open as he apologizes? Max, you _need _rest. Not only because of what I just said, but because it isn't healthy—I don't care if you're genetically enhanced, you are still 98% human and you need rest."

Max opened her eyes and looked at him sleepily. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Okay…Wait! What about Fang? He needs me to take care of him, I cant just _go to sleep! _He-he needs me there. What's going to happen if I'm asleep and he's awake?!" She started hyperventilation, her clouded eyes moving sluggishly over his face. Jasper closed his eyes and focused more of his energy to calming her down.

When he opened his eyes again Max was resting her head on Iggy's shoulder again and he was stroking her hair. "Don't worry, we'll take care of him for you."

She growled. "No you won't! It's pretty much your fault he's like this! You were supposed to be there for him. How can I trust that you wont let him kill himself?"

Before he could say anything Alice cut in, "Don't worry, Max, me and Jasper will take care of him. You trust us, right?" Max nodded. "Alright then, I guess it's settled; you are going to bed, missy."

Iggy stood up with the now asleep Max and started to walk out of the room. But Fang jumped up and grabbed Ig's arm and tugged on it weakly. "No…could she sleep here? Please? I just wanna see her." He looked over at Alice and she nodded slowly. His smile was incredible as he made his bed; straitening the sheets, fluffing the pillows etc. (Angel and Gazzy had stood up, and Jasper was at the one side, helping Iggy tuck Max in.)

The two straitened up and went to sit on the couch to talk about their plan of action.

**Jacob's POV**

Emily was screaming at me. I deserved it totally, but she was crying and when she cries…well, it's like kicking a kitten. Something you just don't let happen. And because Emily was upset, Sam was angry and extremely grumpy, causing about everyone else to be grumpy. And all of the grumpiness, anger, guilt and tears equal: not good. Like, really, _really, _not good.

So what do I do? I sit there and take it like a man. Besides, if I do anything that isn't listening to her shrieks I would definitely be in for it then.

"Jacob! Jacob Black, you had better listen and you better listen good; you will go over there and apologize. You will go over there and tell her that you are the stupidest person in the world and that she does _not _deserve you, but you need her so badly that you will do anything for her to forgive you. Then you'll look her in the eye, and apologize for everything. Once you've apologized over a billion times, tell her you love her and you'll die without her—that your life before her now seems incredibly dull." Emily told me, gritting her teeth. Her tears had stopped for her speech, but as she probably remembered what happened, she broke into tears again. Sam walked up and brought her into a big hug, shooting me a deadly look before kissing his fiancé and taking her out of the room.

I just sat there numb. I knew I should go over there and apologize, heck, do everything Emily just said…but I couldn't. Not because it wasn't true, because it was—all of it—but because I was a coward. I was too afraid of her not forgiving me, telling me to get out because she never wanted to see my face again. I was terrified of my imprint not wanting me. Of the love of my life rejecting me.

So I told the guys I was going out for a bit, they probably thought I was going to see Max, having heard Emily's instruction. But I wasn't. I was just going on a run. That's right, a run. To where, I'm not sure. Why, I'm still not sure.

I soon found myself in the middle of Port Angeles. Looking around, I notice that I haven't been here in ages therefore I have no idea where I am per say. I locate a gas station and go in for a map.

"Is that all for you today, sir?" The cashier asks, smiling while scanning the map. I nod and as I hand him the money he continues, "You a tourist or just moved here?"

I rub the back of neck, taking my change in the other hand. "Kind of, I'm actually from Forks and it's been so long since I came up here…" I trailed off and turned around, taking my purchase with me. I'm about to walk out when a voice stops me.

"Hey! You're from Forks? So am I!" I turn to see a teenage girl walking over to me. She has blonde hair, average height and has makeup on. She's not as pretty as Max, but she's still pretty.

"Really?" I ask, a small smile on my face, I may be a coward and run from my problems, but what's the point of running from something when you can't hide?

"So…you don't happen to be single do you?" She says slyly, walking up to put a warm hand on my neck.

And now I've found my hiding spot.

**At The Flock's house a few hours later.**

Alice had just gotten Fang to sleep after much protest, when the phone rang. And since the Flock had gone out and it was just her and Jasper, she decided to go and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" Answered a cheery voice.

"May I ask who's calling?" Alice asked.

"Oh, it's Emily—Sam's fiancé. I was calling for Max…actually." Alice frowned at the happiness in her voice. Wasn't Emily friends with Max? Why would she be happy when wanting to talk to Max?

"Sorry…she's asleep. She's been through a lot, you know."

Alice could imagine Emily rolling her eyes. "Well I know, but she's alright now, isn't she?"

She sucked in a breath. "No, she is definitely _not _okay. She has just been to Hell and back. You don't recover from that so quickly."

"But," She sounded confused. "Jacob said…he said he went over there and apologized to Max…"

"No he hasn't!" Alice hissed.

There was silence on the other line for a couple seconds. "But, then…he-he just got back ten minutes ago. Where has he been?"

The female vampire sighed in irritation. "I'm not sure; my visions don't work on you mutts." She heard growling, a quick _thanks _and then a dial tone.

Alice hung up quickly after and sprinted upstairs to Jasper. When she reached the room beside Fang's—where Jasper currently was—she slammed the door open and launched into her husband's arms.

Instantly, he started saying soothing words and rubbing her back, making her relax the tiniest bit. Jasper walked back, Alice still in his arms, to the couch and lay down, tucking her in beside him. "Alice, what's wrong, sweetheart?"

She looked up a bit and if she could cry there would probably be tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to do."

He gave her a questioning look, "Sorry, Edward is the mind reader; you'll have to elaborate."

"I just…I-I don't know what to do! I _always _know what to do, and now Max is heartbroken and Jacob mysteriously disappears for three hours then lies! He _says _he came over here and apologized and that Max and him are cool now. They most definitely are _not _cool!" She started hyperventilating (as much as a vampire could) at how much she couldn't help; she helps people, it's just what's in her nature.

"Well, right now, it's not up to us," Jasper said calmly. "For now, all we can do is sit and wait for Max and Fang to wake up. When she does, we can talk to her about it. Though, I cant promise we'll have anything to do then either"

Alice sighed and leaned her head on Jasper's lap. Knowing it would probably be a while, he slowly lowered them so they were lying on the couch, and with her head on his chest, they waited patiently. Well, as patiently as Alice can be.

**Time skip—three days (The flock had returned an hour after leaving and a little after that Max woke up. She was upset, but decided to give it time, and they would reunite. She's living in the Cullen house now, and mostly stays in her designated room.)**

**Max's POV**

I could barely take it. IT had been forever since I was able to touch Jake, let alone see him and it was causing physical pain. I spend my days curled up in a ball, thinking of Jacob, of how I love him and how I messed up. I had grown so used to him always being around that I wasn't used to this sudden lack of his presence. It just sucked. I hated him…but I couldn't actually hate him; I love him!

The only time I leave is for the bathroom and Fang. I go to see him twice a day now. He hasn't quiet understood what's happened completely but he fully understands I'm in pain and is trying to make that pain go away by impressing me, such as remembering stuff, becoming less shaky, doing things himself, and more importantly, he hasn't cut once, nor has he done anything to physically harm himself.

I had just gotten back from said person as a matter of fact. He had done so well. When I had gotten there he had already gotten dressed and was outside for the first time in a week, watering the flowers in the back.

As I curled into a ball under the covers—the morning's events did still wear me out—I heard the door open.

"This is insane!" Rosalie shouted in my ear. I winced. She continued softer, gently lifting me up, "You have to go out, get some fresh air,"

I looked up at her, "I do go out. To see Fang."

She sighed, "No, that's not what I mean and you know it. What you need in a nice walk to straiten out your mind, relax. Sure, you can do that in bed but you don't have fresh air in here and when you're walking you can really get the tension out of your body." She smiled, I w as surprised at her niceness, and went to go pick out an outfit for me that was fit for walking in.

Seven minutes later I was out the door in comfy pants and sweatshirt. I decided I would jog along the rode until I reached the city, where I would walk around, get a drink, find a park and relax.

**Jacob's POV**

Three days. It had been three days since I last saw Max. I could barely stand it. So I did the only thing that could relatively clear my mind of my love; I called Annabelle. Annabelle is the pretty girl I met at the gas station. We had talked a few times and I decided, what the hey, it's not like I'm going back to Max so I might as well get used to it quicker.

So I pulled out my phone and dialed.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Rin—_

"Hello? Jake? Oh my gosh, what's up?"

"Yeah, hey, I was wondering if you…wanted to go out? To the Park?"

She giggled cutely—but not as cute as when Max does, especially when I'm kis—I stopped myself there, and listened to what she was saying, "If you're asking to go out on a date, then yeah, totally! So, how about I meet you there; I live a block away."

"Uh, sure." I was outside and into my car in less than 5 seconds. As I hung up the phone, I thought of Emily. I'm not sure why, but I did. Yes, I had lied to her—to everyone—but I had to; they would kill me if I told them I was eating lunch with a hot girl that wasn't my imprint. But I think she had phoned them, because Sam phoned me that if I wanted to keep my life (which he objected to) then I should stay away from their house because Emily had been going on a rampage. Probably because I lied and Max was still hurt…

…because of me.

I shook my head. I had also been staying away from the Cullens. Not because I think Max is staying with them—because I don't—but because Edward will know what's happened and probably dowse me in some animal blood and let his family loose.

I got to the park two minutes earlier than we had said we would meet, so I found a bench and sat down, waiting.

**Max's POV**

I found that park I had been looking for with a cup of Tim's coffee and Subway sub. I looked for a bench and what I saw made me want to run away. It was Jacob. I know what you're all thinking; Why would Jake make you want to run away? Well…I didn't really expect him to be there and I haven't seen him in what felt like an eternity and I wasn't quite finished with my apology speech. But the _worst _part? He looked normal. Not happy necessarily, but more…normal than I thought he would look.

I was about to go and look for another bench when I saw the stupid looking blonde chick with an obvious dye job and too tight clothes, walk over to Jake.

The thought of another girl coming into his life made my vision turn red, but I knew he wouldn't do that to me. He loves me. And if a girl showed interest in him he would politely tell them he wasn't single and loved someone else. I was 100% sure of it.

So I started walking over there. Maybe—even though we haven't talked—I could help him get rid of this witch; by the looks of it they had met before. I guess she just kept coming back.

When I got there, the girl was sitting on the left of Jake (A little too close if you ask me) so I walked more to the left.

"Hi Jake," I said, standing in front of him. He jumped a little, startled out of his conversation, and looked up at me, not looking me in the eye at all. I was suppressing the need to hyperventilate at the closeness me and Jake had. I wasn't touching him, no, but being this close was _so nice. _I had missed him so much, and seeing him now made me want to faint.

"Oh, uh, hey Max," He said, sounding…bored. Okay, well he probably sounded like that because he's tired because he hasn't been sleeping…and he's just really good at covering up the shadows under his eyes.

"So…what's up? How…how have you been?" I started playing with my hands.

The stupid blonde spoke up in a stupid voice. "Um, who are you? Jake, who is this?"

He looked over at the tree that was on the right. He spoke in a low voice, "I've been fine. Belle, this is Max. My friend."

Everything pretty much disappeared and I felt like I had never _ever _been hurt even close to this is my whole life. No attacks, no tests or needles, the only thing remotely close was when Iggy left, but that was completely different. Totally different.

The little devil—ahem_Belle_—smiled her stupid face off and put her stupid hand out, "Hi, Max, I'm Annabelle, Jake's girlfriend."

I stepped back, my eyes closing in pain. I'm sorry, I lied. _This _is the worst hurt I have ever experience. It was like every time I had gotten hurt, put together, timed by a billion and one and set on fire. It was like my whole being had just been ripped out of my body and all I had left was a carcass and a whole lot of pain. White pain. Everything was numb but it was hurting all the same.

I tilted my head back, keeping my eyes closed, in some sad attempt to keep the tears under my lids. It wasn't working, but I would not let this stupid _being _see my tears. So I ran blindly out of the park—running into numerous people—but I soon ran into a _very _hard something. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up to see Emmett's face.

His face wasn't the usual smirk or grin, but a sad look. Sympathetic. He took me into his arms and slowly led me off to a bit of forest, where he picked me up bridal side. Because it was around lunch time there were many people out, making it take longer to get home. And don't let anyone know…but I cried into Emmett's shirt the whole time.

When we got home it was still pretty bright out so it was maybe four…ish? Anyway, as the house got into view, I saw a car in the driveway that I hadn't seen before. I closed my eyes; I didn't want or need anyone talking to me or even being around me. I buried my face into the sweater Emmett had changed into halfway through the trip, trying to block away everything.

"Put her on the couch, under a blanket, I'll make sure everyone shuts up," I heard Edward's voice say, before I was put down onto what I guessed was the couch, and then a blanket was over me—just as Edward ha said.

**The Cullen's house ten minutes later. **

Alice was worried. Jasper was worried. Edward was worried. Sure, the rest could say they were, too, but they were…different. Alice had seen first hand what had happened. Yes, she couldn't see werewolves, but she could sure see Max…and what had happened. Jasper. Jasper may have it the worst. He could _feel _the despair and longing and hurt, betrayal, loneliness, and sorrow. Then Edward knew what was actually going on in her head. All her broken thoughts.

So they sat there, all thinking about what to do, when their guests finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry, maybe we should visit another time. We don't want to be a nuisance." The eldest said, grabbing his wife's hand.

Carlisle waved a hand, "No, please stay; we haven't seen each other in a century and I'm sure Max wouldn't want you to leave because of her. You, Ember and Tristain are welcome for as long as you'd like.

**Ahhhhh!! I AM SO EXCITED! I KNOW WHAT IM **_**ACTUALLY **_**GOING TO DO NOW! Wooooh! **

**And yes, I know you all hate me right now, but too bad! You didn't tell me what you wanted so I decided for you.**

**But tell. Me. What. You. Think. PLEASE!**

**Thanks. **

**Team Jasper forever.**

**Iggy: Well that's new.**

**Me: Shut up. This chapter is longer, I deserve to do something different. **

**PS: I have a solo today at, like, 10:30, wish me good luck…I'll need it. **

**Oh, and Im sorry I didn't really look this over because I wanted to get it to you before school and as soon as possible.**


	10. Chapter 8: You only loved me

**Jacob's POV starting a bit after his point of view changes from the last chapter.**

**Recap:**

…Edward will know what's happened and probably dowse me in some animal blood and let his family loose.

I got to the park two minutes earlier than we had said we would meet, so I found a bench and sat down, waiting.

It didn't take long for Belle to get to the park. I sat there with a blank expression until she came and sat close to me—if not a little too close—on the bench.

Belle was hot, I'll admit, with her blonde hair and tube top and tight jeans. No guy with testosterone would say she wasn't hot, but she wasn't my _type. _As weird as that sounds she just wasn't and it was probably because of Max, she had changed me so much in the time I had gotten to know and love her. I realized that girls didn't need to be in totally girly clothes for them to be good looking. Not that I would ever think Max wasn't good looking, but I've learned that it's nice when a girl has their own style. For example, how Max had gotten into the habit of wearing my shirts in the mornings and how she would always come up with something different to express herself.

I stopped myself from thinking about her anymore. I had this pretty girl sitting beside me and the guilt was _killing me. _How could I do this to Max? The one I love? If she saw me here…I don't know what I would do. But I know I would freak out, if only on the inside. If she saw me now, it will break her heart if it could be broken any more. I had done so much to her in the last day I had seen her and if she saw me I think that would definitely be the end. She would tell me goodbye; walk away; never look at me again; stop loving me. And that could _not _happen. If she left, I swear, I would try to kill myself. I'm not sure how, but I would find a way, and if I couldn't then I would just live with guilt forever? I was sure of one thing; I would never _ever _love someone again. Even if I liked them and they liked me, I would not let them get close to me.

So…why was I sitting here next to Belle? Max may not have left me, but she sure as heck could. She could walk into this park any second, and as unlikely as that was, she still could not see me and Belle together.

I turned to look at her, I had to tell her that this just wasn't working. Sure, after I got her number I may or may not have led her on a bit. I didn't kiss her or anything but she would probably try sometime soon.

"Listen Belle, we need to talk about something," I said looking at her eyebrows instead of her eyes. See how pathetic I am? I cant even look into another girl's eyes without feeling guilty.

"Yeah, totally." She said, laughing and putting a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "But I would like to say something first," I nodded for her to go on; maybe she wasn't feeling anything between us either? "Well, I really like you, you know? You're just really fun and stuff! You're hot too. Has anyone ever told you that? Course they have! You probably have girls falling for you left and right!" She let out a little giggle.

I wanted to tell her that I didn't care about her opinion and the only person I wanted to get complements from is Max and that the only girl I wanted to fall for me was Max—again. I opened my mouth to say _something _but she went on.

"But let's hope that doesn't happen! I don't want anyone to steal you from me!" She put a hand on my arm and I badly wanted to shake it off but I'm too much of a gentleman to be _that _rude.

"Well, actually—"

"Hi Jake,"

I jumped at the voice and looked up. There she was, in all her beautiful glory. My nightmare coming true; Max standing there, eyes wide and staring, barely breathing.

I couldn't look her in the eye and I wasn't kidding when I said before that I would have not idea what to do.

So I got out a "Oh, uh, hey, Max," It sounded weird even to me. The close proximity of us was messing up my brain and I either wanted to jump up and hug her so hard and wouldn't let go until I finished apologizing to her and until she took me back. Until she believed me that I would never leave her and that I loved her with all my heart and that I would always love her whether she loved me back or not. And I would tell her how pathetic I am without her and how I haven't been sleeping and how all I ever think about is her.

Or I wanted to run away and hide.

But before I could do either Max opened her mouth and started up a conversation like we weren't imprints or something or like we were just friends from way back. Maybe that was it.

I felt like my heart had been frozen and ice had been shot into my veins.

Maybe that's what she wanted…for us to just be friends. For us to pretend like we're normal human beings and that we have no intimate connection or anything like that.

Maybe she wanted us to just be friends.

I looked to my side, at a bush that was over grown beside the bench.

"How…how have you been?"

And before I could say something like, 'I've been terrible' or 'you have no idea' or even before I could do my plan a, Belle just had to start talking.

"Uh, how are you?" She looked at me, "Jake, who is this?"

I clenched my teeth at what I was about to say, because it was killing me more than she could ever know. I looked over at the tree to maybe dull the pain, and maybe she wouldn't see all the pain on my face.

"I've been…fine. Belle, this is Max. My friend." I tried not to trail off so it wouldn't seem suspicious.

Annabelle put her hand out. "Hi, Max, I'm Annabelle, Jake's girlfriend."

Wait, say that again! 'girlfriend'? Since when?

I turned quickly to look at Max to explain that that was not the case and that in the last ten minutes I had realized that I was ready to apologize and that I wanted her back no matter what I had to do.

But she was gone.

I looked everywhere, spinning in circles…but she was gone. No where to be seen. I sank to my knees and buried my head in my hands. I should have hugged her and told her how much I loved her the minute I saw her in front of me. Now I was screwed.

A, now, annoying voice broke through my misery accompanied by a shaking of my shoulder. "Hey, what was that all about? And why are you on the ground? The ground is dirty!"

I stood up slowly and thought about what I could do next. I could tell Annabelle to get lost or I could go along with her.

"It's nothing, sorry about that." I sat back on the bench and Annabelle went on talking about something.

Now I know everyone hate me to bits…but I had to do it. I now _knew _she would never be mine. Before I had a chance, but now? Now, she probably wanted me dead. I knew for a fact she would never be able to look at me again because of all that I've done to her. And I felt like I was alone in the universe. Even though I said I might want to kill myself if something like this happened, I now know it's not true. Because now that I'm faced with that reality I know Max would not want this for me. Even though she hates me, she wouldn't want me dead. I knew her and that's not what she was like. I hope…cause if she told me to go die I might actually do it just because she told me to and I want to make her happy.

And I'm sticking with Annabelle because I might as well start getting used to not having Max at my side. I should get used to having some other girl around me that isn't my imprint.

Because it will be a very long time until he got used to not having his Max close to him.

Two hours later and Annabelle was finally done talking about some…stuff. That I may or may not remember.

But it was about five o'clock and I was totally beat. I had walked Annabelle home—which was way more than a block away—before finally heading home. I walked slowly on the rode, not really caring about the cars that would honk at me until I walked to the other side of the rode.

The whole time I was walking to the reserve I thought about how much of a failure I was. I hadn't just let Max down but I had let down my entire heritage. When you imprint you stay with that person. Nothing comes between you and that person. No fight would ever be enough for you and your imprint to separate. You were just…always together. You were always beside each other and would always understand each other.

And I had failed so miserably my father was probably ashamed. _I_ was ashamed of me.

So when I got home I went strait into my room, ignoring the concerned look my Dad gave me on the way by. I closed my door, closing my eyes and turned around slowly. I had been sleeping on the couch lately—if at all—because looking at my room made me think of Max. I guess I just hadn't thought before I came in here.

Looking around I soon regretted opening my eyes after turning around. I saw clothes all over the floor mostly but what caught my eye in a second, was Max's clothes from when I found her and two of my shirts that she always wore and claimed that they were her favorite.

I stared at them for a few seconds before they started getting blurry. Ignoring my tears, I walked over to the two shirts and picked them up like they were the most delicate thing in the world. I fell back on my bed, now holding onto the shirts like a lifeline as I sobbed into them. They faintly smelled like her still. He started trembling but because he suddenly felt very cold. It was like it finally hit me that I would never have Max in my arms again and that was a very lonely thought. I'm not sure how I'm going to survive.

So I just tried my best to not think at all and cried into the only thing he had left of my other half.

**Okay, guys I know you seriously all hate me because I never update and that is so annoying and on top of that you get a crappy chapter that's barely over 2000 words. And I was actually rather pleased with this chapter, but feel free to tell me your thoughts. Just don't be too harsh. Please.**

**But I had wrote a bit of the next chapter on my laptop then I wrote the rest on pieces of paper cause I was at school. And now you're all thinking, schools out, so why have you not been posting? Well the answer; I lost it. I'm an idiot I know, but it was a few pages and most of the chapter and I seem to not be able to remember any of it to re-write on my laptop! Meh. **

**But I got this review saying I should write this in Jacob's point of view and I thought it would be fun…hope you guys like it. Again, sorry.**

**Iggy: I'm too tired to say anything. And we just watched a scary movie so I don't want to talk at all. **

**Me: Alright, let us go to bed and not get nightmares from that scary movie.**

**Iggy: Sounds good. **

**Goodnight.**


	11. Chapter 9: You deserve better

**Warning: This chapter contains mentions of abuse and rape. Its also very sad. Govern yourselves accordingly. **

**Sorry if I get anything wrong or if it is offensive. I didn't mean for it to be. But please, tell me what you think. I want to know.**

Max's POV

I woke up slowly. I didn't open my eyes. I was in some sort of pain; not physical pain or anything like what the Voice did, but I still felt like I was hurting. And I couldn't remember _why_.

I heard people talking. Two of the voices were male and the other was female; I only recognized two of the voices.

"How…how is she?" The familiar female asked.

"Well, she's been asleep since we moved her up here, so we'll have to wait until she wakes up to know for sure," The familiar male replied.

Then the unfamiliar male, "Will she be waking up soon? You would know, wouldn't you? I think I would like to talk to her? If I'm alou—"

Just then I heard a door burst open and some one say, "She's awake!"

"Are you sure? She's not moving…right, sorry. Mind reader knows everything."

Wait…mind reader? Edward?

"Edward…" I choked out. Everyone was quiet. I tried to open my eyes but instantly closed them because of the light.

"Here, Max? You can open your eyes again. The light's turned off. I got them open and looked around a bit. There was Alice over on my left, Jasper on my right, Edward was behind him in front of the door and then there was an unfamiliar person at the end of my bed.

"Hey…how you feeling?" Alice asked, taking my hand while Jasper sat down on the bed. I wasn't sure how to answer. It was like…I knew something bad happened but my mind was keeping it from me. "Do you remember what happened?" I shook my head.

The unfamiliar guy cut in, "That stupid prick cheated on you, that's what! Gosh, see? This is why you never trust a werewolf. Untrustworthy, I say. I mean, sure, they're all trustworthy in their little pack, but when it comes to other people…they're like crazy people! And speaking of them being crazy people, it's like, if someone does something to them they need to get revenge. Horrible revenge! Gah…I just don't know how you stand them." I hadn't noticed this before, but this guy had a really cool English/kinda Irish accent. **(You guys can pick between Charlieskies/AmazingPhil's accent and 3sixty5days' accent. Cause…I couldn't decide! I love them both very much. But it'll probably be British…most of the time.) **But…that's beside the point…what is he talking about.

**3 minutes later~**

Oh. Right. Jacob.

Even thinking his name made me sad. But I was done being sad! I would show him that I didn't need him as much as he didn't need me. So I cleared my throat and held my head high.

"So, Alice, may I ask who this is?" I asked her, pointing to the British guy.

"Oh, right," She smiled. "Max, this is Tristan. Tristan, this is Max." I looked up at him but found he was already at my side, holding my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said while kissing up hand. I laughed a little and looked at him; he was rather good looking. He was tall, pretty skinny, gold eyes, and his hair was black, kinda longish, had blue and purple in it and kept falling in his eyes.

"Hey, hey! Tristan—stop." Edward said quickly, rushing over to push him away from me.

Tristan looked up innocently, "What?"

"You know what. Stop putting your charm all over her. She just went through something no one should ever have to go through and I can hear what you're trying to do."

He looked away from Edward and stared at me, regret covering his face. "I apologize, that was uncalled for. Forgive me."

The fact that I had no idea what was going on probably showed all over my face because Jasper explained, "Tristan has a…power just like me, Alice, Edward and Emmett have. Its almost the same as mine, but a little more limited in some ways. Basically he has a lot of charm. Like…he can make anyone fall for him, and really, he can get people to see who they want in him. For example, if a girl is looking for a twenty-one year old with short brown hair, blue eyes and is tall he can make them see him as that. Understand?"

**(Arrrghhh! My creative brain would **_**not **_**turn on! Sorry for the terrible explanation)**

Oh, well…that kind of made sense. A little.

"Well…I forgive you for…whatever it is you did." I said to Tristan after a few seconds.

"Okay, now everyone out!" Alice shouted, shooing everyone out of the room. "Now. Max. Tell me how you're feeling."

I thought about that for a bit. How _was _I feeling? Well…I could be angry and sad, but I wasn't really. I was going to forget about what's happened. Even though its going to be hard, I'm going to try my hardest to forget about dumb Jacob and his dumb girlfriend. Because really? I think I've been beating myself up for nothing. This was not my fault. All I was doing was what I was supposed to do. And I realize now that if I had to say what I said again, I probably would. **(She's talking about the bad stuff. Liiike this part… 'And are you ready to commit now that you know what I'm doing, **_**Jacob**_**; what I was made for, or will you leave, because I seriously doubt this imprinting thing will make it impossible for you to walk away**!**')**

So before I answered her I took a deep breath and actually smiled, "I'm good actually. And I am going to forget Jacob and live the rest of my life like an actual person, now."

Alice screeched and clapped her hands together, jumping up and down. "Yay! Because you know what? I think Tristan likes you! Like, actually likes you, not a fake like. You know? Anyway, he is really nice and really nice on the eyes—" (Jasper—Hey, I heard that!) "—wouldn't you agree?"

I nodded. She _was _right. As she talked on I realized how nice this was; just talking about guys like a couple of cliché teenage guys.

"…you guys would be adorable." She said with a note of finality. "You should get together. Listen, I know you just broke up with the damn mutt, but he doesn't matter anymore. Really, this just shows how stupid he is for giving you up! And you don't have to get…together with Tristan right now, but you should just talk and get to know him for awhile—like I said, he's a really great guy—and then you two get together! I know he'll be waiting until you feel like you feel comfortable with him. Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Of course I'm listening! I was just thinking about what you're saying. And I think you're right; about waiting and getting to know him first." She grinned really wide.

"I knew you'd say that! Now, we need to get you ready for when you two go on a walk and talk about life."

Alice went to look through the closet and I stood up to help her find whatever it was she was looking for, but fell right over.

She rushed over and stood me up. "Maybe we should get some food in you first…"

**~twenty minutes later~**

After grabbing my bag I finally made my way down the stairs to where Tristan was waiting. I was now full of pasta and bread, and looked great—well, that's what Alice and Rosalie said at least.

I got to the third bottom stair and jumped from there, but of course being passed out for who knows how long can make you very unstable, so when I hit the ground my knees gave out and I almost fell on my face. But right when my face was about to turn into a pancake, someone's arms wrapped around my waist and brought me back up to stand properly, but not letting go.

I turned around and saw that it was non-other than Tristan. I smiled a little because one, well, he just kept me from a lot of pain and two, to tell you the truth…it was really nice to have someone's arms wrapped around me. I mean, yeah, they weren't exactly the arms I wanted but still, it was something…I guess.

I looked down, guilty. He didn't want me anymore and it seemed that this Tristan really liked me—I shouldn't be thinking about stupid Jacob while trying to get to know him. It's unfair.

"Hey," Tristan said softly, lifting my head up to look at him, "Listen, you don't have to feel bad for thinking about him. Sure, he's a total douche, but I understand that he was your imprint and I get what that means. I should be lucky that you're even willing to talk to me after all this." He chuckled sadly.

"How do you mean?" I asked just a bit confused. "After Jacob, you mean?"

"Yeah, I guess…I just mean, what's all happened to you. The Cullens…told us what's happened. About that Fang guy and with Jacob." Suddenly his arms were around me and he was giving me a big hug. "What they've done is terrible and I guess I'm just happy that you're even giving me a chance; if I was in your shoes I don't think I would ever trust a girl with my heart again—not that I'm saying you're in love with me, but you get what I mean, I hope…what they've done is unforgivable, and I wish and pray that I can change what they've done to you, and make you happy again."

He pressed his forehead against mine, looking down and closed his eyes. What he was saying was a little jumbled up, but I got what he was saying. And I was so touched I almost cried, but I'm Maximum Ride and I don't cry. So, instead I put my hands on his shoulders, gave a little squeeze and pulled him back a little. I tried to smile again, "How about we go on that walk, and we can talk a bit more about this."

Tristan nodded a small nod and grabbed my hand before brining me to the front door and opening it for me. "Where should we go?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

So he gave a smile and started us off through the woods. "So I know a lot about you, but I don't think you know much about me…so should we just take turns asking questions?"

"Sure," I looked up away from the moss covered trees. "I'll go first; what's your favourite colour?" **(You can tell I'm Canadian, eh? Okay…I didn't do any of those things on purpose…)**

"Black or red. Yours?"

"Definitely red or yellow. Weird combination, but I mean, I like orange too."

He chuckled at my joke and I smiled at the sound. It was a nice sound. "Okay, your turn, again."

**Okay, so Max will have a (~) at the start when she's talking just because it will probably get confusing cause it will just be dialogue for a bit, now.**

~"Hm, do you have hobbies?"

"Being morbid and a loner I guess. Alright, favourite food?"

~"That sounds like fun, and, favourite food…anything, really. When you're on the run you don't really get to pick favourites…"

He squeezed my hand at that.

~"What do you like to do…besides being morbid and a loner?"

"Well I like writing poetry. I'm not very good, but I don't show anyone, so that's okay"

~"Will…you ever read me any?"

"Probably not," He chuckled. "It's, really, not very good."

I ran my shoulder into his and said sarcastically, "I'm offended you don't trust me enough to read me some poetry. Really, I am."

He started laughing with me but then it died a little. "Do you trust me?"

"Not totally, because I just met you and all, but I might be able to later."

"Okay…I want you to trust me. It's taken me one hundred years to learn to trust and I want to have someone to trust me back."

I stopped us. "Why did you stop trusting?"

"You could say I haven't had the best life, being a vampire or a human. But you don't need to hear about my stupid life, we should talk about you. And how I will…be here for you."

He pushed a stray hair behind my ear. "No, tell me. Please?"

"You really—"

"Yes, I do, so tell me already."

He took a deep breath. "Well…when I was five I was abused by my parents. That went on until I was eight when I was put in an orphanage. But when I was there, the kids…they had been through a lot more. What happened to them made the abuse I got seem like nothing. Well I had this friend named, Daniel **(Almost named him Jeff. Then I hit myself.) **and he was my only friend there. He had been there for forever it seemed, and he was older than me—eleven or twelve, I think—and when he was four he had been abused in all ways by his parents, his baby-sitter and brothers. He had to take pills everyday and it seemed that everyone either loved him or feared him, or both. He made sure no one would hurt me.

"When I was nine, someone came and said they wanted me. I was thrilled, she seemed like such a nice lady, but when Daniel heard, he was not happy. He wanted me there forever—just like he had been. You see, he was getting too old for anyone to want to adopt him and it made him angry whenever someone was adopted and he wasn't. He told me to not go, to put up a fight, but this had been what I had been waiting for, and I wanted to go so badly. So when I told him I wanted to go two days before I was said to leave, he got so mad; he was throwing things and hitting me. He called me bad things and that he wanted me dead.

"Eventually the person in charge got me out of there and took Daniel somewhere away from the rest of us. We went to bed, still shaken up." He took a huge—un-needed deep breath and closed his eyes tighter. "I had finally gotten to sleep when I heard my door open, I had sat up and looked over to see Daniel walking in slowly and quietly. I asked him what he was doing in my room. He started apologizing and begged me to forgive him. He told me he didn't want me to leave thinking bad of him. Eventually he told me how he loved me and that's why he didn't want me to leave. I was instantly happy, that's what I had always wanted; for someone to love me. But then he started…doing things to me. He started touching me. I went along with it because he had said he loved me and I thought this was what you did when you loved someone.

"I guess you cant call it rape because I was willing, but afterwards I felt sick. It had felt wrong but I wanted to be accepted. I didn't say anything because I promised I wouldn't tell…he said it would be our little secret. The next night as I was going asleep again, he came into my room and just started kissing me again…I told him I wasn't sure about what was happening and it didn't feel right. He got an evil kind of smile on his face and told me it wasn't right but he wanted it anyway—because he loved me. That time was rape, I would think. But still, I didn't tell anyone. Then the lady came to get me. I was told to put my stuff in the trunk then to check my room to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything. When I got there, Daniel was waiting. He watched me as I searched under the bed and in the desk. When I found nothing, he name up and just kissed me. He said he still loved me and he would miss me. And that when he got out he would look for me…so we could 'be together again'. That really scared me. I left as quickly as I could.

"I was at the lady's house—Linda I think was her name—six months before she said she loved me. We had been watching TV on the couch, her arm was around my shoulders and she just said it. She said I was such a nice young man and she loved me; just like she would her own son. But the last part didn't matter; didn't make any different. I jumped up as quickly as I could. I could have that happen to me again. What Daniel did to me couldn't be repeated. I ran to my room and locked the door. I stayed in there for days. I wouldn't talk to her, I didn't eat, the only reason I survived was because I had a water bottle in there that and I only took a bit each day. Linda got mad at what was happening and she just yelled. All the time. About everything. And that was scary.

"So I left through the window one night. I found a bus stop and kept to myself in there. I drifted between there and a few other places for a few years. Around my 18th birthday he was there again—just like he promised. Daniel told me he had gotten out a month earlier and he had already ran away. He said that now we would never be apart. But I told him I wasn't sure and I didn't want to go with him. He got so mad. There was an empty bus about to go by and he just…pushed me in front of it. He told me I was worthless and I didn't deserve him. The bus was actually going pretty fast and when the driver came out, Daniel promised he wouldn't tell anyway while he dragged me off.

"I was dying and he knew it. I was bleeding out and I was in so much pain. It was like, I knew I was dying but I just wasn't dying quick enough. Daniel…touched me again before leaving me. That's when Ember showed up. She turned me and waited until I was done. When I woke up again I hated her so much. I ran away and tried to find somewhere to live. I was on the run for about fifty years until I found Ember and Aaron. I've been with them since then. I only started trusting them about a hundred or so years ago…"

Tristan trailed off, stepping back to lean against a tree and sank down. He buried his face in his hands and he was shaking with dry sobs. There were tears running down my face as well, but I ignored them. Right now I need to comfort this poor boy. I walked over to where he was and put my hand on his back. He flinched a little but then moved back over. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on top of his.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have made you re-live that. And you shouldn't have ever had to go through that." I kept apologizing softly and every once in a while I would give him a kiss on the head or something like that to try and calm him down.

We sat there for nearly an hour. When Tristan's shaking had sub-sided a bit he looked up and saw the tears on my face. He grimaced and wiped under my eyes with his thumb. "Don't cry."

I admit, I laughed. "How…how am I not supposed to not cry? That was horrible. What happened to you should have never happened to anyone. And the fact that I now know a person that that's happened to? That's heartbreaking."

"You shouldn't cry because it's in the past," He whispered, staring intently at me. "And you've had so much worse, this is nothing compared to the torture you've gone through." He pushed some hair behind my ear again. "But let's think about the present and the future…okay?"

"I…I guess." My mind was going a bit weird. The way he was looking at me, how close we were and what he had just finished telling me was making my head spin a bit. But…that shouldn't be happening. I love Jacob don't I? Yeah…but he doesn't love me. I had messed up. My one chance at happiness. Well, then again…here is Tristan; he seems like such a nice, sweet and caring guy. Maybe this was all meant to happen.

Focusing back on now I saw that Tristan was standing up and about to help me. I took his waiting hand and didn't let go when we were both upright.

"C'mon, I promised I'd make you happy. I don't want you to be sad. What can I do to make you smile again?" He asked, taking his hand out of mine to put around my waist and bring me closer.

"I'm…not sure. My life is such a mess right now. Just, let's talk for a bit. Where are we going anyway?" I looked around to see if there was anything interesting we might be headed to and didn't see anything.

"It's a surprise" He said mysteriously.

Five minutes later and we're standing outside of some old looking building. Tristan frowned. "There used to be a really cool ice cream shop here. Guess it went out of business. Then again, the last time I was here was fifty years ago."

I laughed and he smiled. "What should we do now?"

"Well, do you want ice cream? Because I'm sure there are some _average _ice cream shops around here somewhere."

I showed him where there was a little family-owned ice cream shop and we went inside. "I would like a small chocolate cone," He said to the cashier, the to me, "And what would you like, m'dear?"

I blushed and looked up at all the kinds, "A medium mint chocolate?"

"Okay, so a small chocolate and a medium mint chocolate, please. Max, why don't you go chose a booth to sit in and I'll pay." I would have objected to him buying me stuff but one, I didn't want to argue with him and two, I didn't have any money anyway.

So I went and chose a spot to sit quietly.

Tristan came two minutes late and sat beside me. "So," I said in a conversationalist but quiet voice. "Isn't that gross for you? The ice cream I mean."

He just shrugged. "I'm not sure about other vampires, but to me human food and treats just taste like nothing. All it has is a texture. But it's not like I'm going to die if I…wait, never mind. It just doesn't have any taste."

I nodded, amused and licked my mint chocolate cone.

We stayed at the place for another hour just talking—I didn't want to bore you with the boring details and conversation.

We left happier than when we entered. Our hands were clasped and swinging a little between us. But then Tristan's phone just had to ring. He didn't take his hand out of mine, but stopped to take the call.

"Hi,"

Pause.

Groan. "You have to be kidding me."

Pause.

"But…I don't want to."

Pause.

"Fine, whatever!"

And then he hung up without properly ending the call.

"Who was that?" I questioned as we started walking again.

"It was just Ember. She said we need to get home, so when we get into the woods, I'll carry you; it'll be faster. Not that I'm saying you aren't fast, but…yeah…" He finished rather lamely.

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay. Fine. But the only reason I'm letting you carry me is cause you bought me ice cream, go it?" I wasn't about to tell him that I was not hating the idea of him carrying me.

We walked for a few more minutes then stopped in a little clearing. "Okay," He started, "So how about you get onto my back and then you put your arms around my neck?"

I almost laughed at his nervousness but then I figured why he was probably nervous to have me…that close and I looked down, ashamed.

He lifted my chin up again, "Hey, why are you feeling guilty?" The way he was looking at me made me want to build a time machine and take away anything that had _ever _hurt him. Ever. But I couldn't so I just shook my head and told him to turn around. I used my wings as to not hurt him, then pulled them a little so when he started running they wouldn't catch and get ripped out of my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders and rested my chin on my forearm beside his head.

"Do you get dizzy easily?" He asked, looking forwards, and putting his hands under my thighs, just above my knees.

I looked at him like he was crazy even if he couldn't see it. "Dude, I can fly. I don't get dizzy." He chuckled at that and then we were off.

When we could see the house, Tristan slowed down and started walking over to the front. He let me down but put his arm around my waist. We walked up to the door and he opened it for me. I thanked him before turning around.

And who I saw in the living room made my mouth fall open instantly. What were they…?

"Hello, Max."

**So I never found the rough draft so I started this one fresh I guess you could say. **

**Anyway, sorry that took so long…some…stuff happened in my life and it was really hard and I'm actually not quite over it yet. Im not sure why I decided to finish this because **_**one **_**of the things that's happened to me I get reminded of every time I right 'he' but whatever, I'm happy I finally finished it. **

**BUT HERE'S THE DEAL! Who do you think should be in the living room when Max gets back? I'll put up a poll on my profile, but I warn you, I wont start writing the next part unless I know who you want to be there. Thanks. **

Iggy: I will dig a hole and label it love/ And trick her to fall in from above/ Strategically placed at the front door/ Ill coax her to come back to get more.. Me: Yeah, sorry, I've been obsessing over Hellogoodbye for a while. Homewrecker is his favourite. Iggy: Sure is. Me: Anywho, hope you liked this chapter, I'm really sorry if I did the middle wrong (The part about Tristan) and I hope I didn't offend anyone. Review. 


End file.
